Pembunuh Bayaran
by siucchi
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya telah kehilangan segalanya. Hanya Akashi Seijuurou lah yang menjadi harapannya hidup. Ia akan tinggal bersama Akashi, seburuk apa pun perangai lelaki itu. [AU] / AkaKuro / RnR? / Final Chapter 7 update! ((Rating naik untuk jaga-jaga))
1. Lost

Sejumlah pria berlarian, menjejaki anak tangga dengan sepatu boot hitam kilat. Dibalik jas kuning emasnya tersembul sebuah benda berwarna hitam legam. Masing-masing dari mereka menggerakkan jari, memberi isyarat pada kawan se-tim. Seorang pria berambut cepak mengendap, melongokkan kepala dari balik dinding putih.

Tanpa sempat dirinya menarik pelatuk, sebuah peluru setengah kali kecepatan cahaya melesat melewati dahinya. Seketika tubuhnya limbung, kemudian berbaring dengan mata melotot. Dua orang pria di belakangnya bersiaga. Masing-masing dari mereka mengarahkan senjata api kearah dinding. Sepatu bootnya melangkah pelan. Usai dipastikan aman, mereka bersiap menekan pelatuk-dan mengarahkannya ke balik dinding.

Tak seorang pun berdiri disana.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, seorang lelaki bersurai semerah trombosit menggantungkan kakinya pada besi penyangga langit-langit, kemudian membidik kearah kepala mereka.

Bos besar mengomando seluruh anak buahnya. Kegiatannya bersama wanita sewaan terpaksa dijeda karena kedatangan tamu. Dirinya gusar, tak tahu apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya selain menatap monitor-memandangi satu persatu anak buahnya terbunuh.

Hingga dirinya memutuskan untuk menggenggam dua senjata api di kedua tangannya, bos besar keluar ruangan. Turun ke lantai dasar.

Mengendap, dan telah dipastikan dirinya aman. Ia tersenyum puas ketika melihat pintu lobi. Ia akan keluar, dan melaporkan pada mafia lain bahwa dirinya telah diserang.

"Senang bertemu lagi,"

Sebuah mata pisau mengkilat menandingi kalung peraknya. Benda itu ditekan hingga menggores kulit lehernya. Bos besar perlahan mengangkat tangannya.

"Hubungi dia, penuhi janjimu."

Suara berat mengintimidasi. Bos besar menurut bak anjing hasil domestikasi. Sambil sesekali memohon untuk dirinya tetap hidup dengan tebusan sejumlah uang, pemuda bersurai merah menyanggupinya.

Kemudian, pelatuk ditarik.

.

.

**.**

**Pembunuh Bayaran**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Crime, Hurt, General**

**Warning for Typo(s), OOC, and**

**T+**

**.**

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya memangku dagunya diatas lipatan tangan. Balkon apartmen selalu memberinya kepuasan untuk lari. Langit siang selalu menampilkan panaroma indah untuk dijadikan pelampiasan. Ruangannya terletak diujung lorong, hanya jeda satu kamar sebelum pojok pagar balkon. Baginya, bersandar di dinding sambil memandangi langit dengan tatapan kosong adalah pelarian yang sederhana, dan begitu nikmat.

Hingga ia mendengar derap langkah kearahnya. Seorang tetangga yang tinggal disamping ruangannya. Beruntung sang tetangga karena kamarnya berada tepat di depan lokasi favorit Kuroko. "Selamat siang," sapa Kuroko dengan senyuman.

Si pemuda menunduk sebagai respon, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kunci.

"Kamu selalu pulang di siang hari, ya." sahut Kuroko santai.

Si pemuda melirik Kuroko, kemudian memasukkan ujung kunci ke lubangnya. Memutar, menghasilkan suara gesekan besi di dalamnya.

Kuroko tertawa kecil. "Aku tahu, kan. Aku sering memerhatikanmu sejak kau pindah kesini dua bulan lalu."

Si pria mengangguk, kemudian membuka kenop pintu. Setiap dirinya kembali, seorang lelaki berambut biru selalu duduk di depan kamarnya tanpa melakukan apa pun. Ia sudah biasa, dan anak itu bukan masalah.

Saat ia ingin menutup pintu, dilihatnya si bocah berpunggung kecil itu. Ia berdeham.

Peka, Kuroko menoleh.

Pemuda itu menunjuk dahinya. "Kenapa?"

Kuroko menyibak poni, menampilkan seikat lilitan perban di kepalanya. "Ah, ini," sahutnya ringan. Kemudian lelaki itu mengulas senyum. "Aku jatuh saat belajar mengendarai sepeda,"

"Oh." gumamnya pendek. Ia baru saja akan menutup pintu ketika Kuroko menyahut lagi,

"Namamu Akashi, kan. Akashi Seijuuro."

Mengetahui diri tanpa informasi apa pun dari dirinya adalah hal serius. Akashi membuka lagi pintunya, lalu memasang wajah pongo. "Oh, dari mana kamu tahu?"

"Tentu saja buku pemilik apartmen," si lelaki bersurai biru muda menyengir.

Akashi mengangguk sekali, kemudian menutup pintu. Menguncinya, kemudian bergegas menuju ruang tengah. Melepas jaket dan menggantungnya di sandaran kursi. Tangannya dengan sigap mengeluarkan tiga buah senjata api dibalik punggung-diselipkan di celana, kemudian meletakkannya diatas kaca meja. Ia melepas pakaiannya, lalu meraih sebuah ponsel dari saku celana.

Menekan beberapa nomor, kemudian menempelkannya di telinga. "Ya. Ya. Besok. Oke."

Telinganya teralih kearah suara gaduh dari arah depan. Dengan lubang kaca kecil di tengah pintu-sebagai akses mengintip, Akashi memejamkan salah satu matanya, kemudian memfokuskan diri kearah dua sosok yang berada di depan kamarnya.

Seorang pria bertubuh besar menjambak rambut biru si lelaki-kemudian ditubrukkan ke besi pagar balkon.

Suara benturannya cukup membuat Akashi refleks memundurkan kepala.

Kemudian lelaki bersurai biru itu memegang dahinya yang terlilit kain putih, kemudian berlari. Lalu, kedua sosok itu menghilang dari depan kamarnya.

Akashi sudah tahu kalau tetangganya _broken home_. Keluarga itu selalu bertengkar. Tak jarang dini hari dirinya terbangun karena mendengar jeritan atau teriakan dari sebelah ruangannya. Dan itu cukup menganggu.

Akashi berbalik, lalu menuju ruang tengah.

.

.

.

Hari ini pun sama seperti sebelumnya. Akashi menyelesaikan misi dengan sempurna. Membunuh target, kemudian mendapat uang. Dan ia akan pulang lalu menemukan seorang lelaki duduk bengong lagi menatap langit.

"Oh, kali ini kau telat lima menit!"

Akashi memandangi wajah si lelaki. Melihat memar biru pada pipinya. Senada dengan warna rambutnya.

"Ah, tidak, tidak. Tadi pun aku jatuh lagi. Lihat memar ini, aku benar-benar mencium aspal."

Akashi mengedikkan bahu. Anak ini mau bohong atau apa, Akashi tak peduli.

Lelaki itu berdiri-yang tak disangkanya Kuroko hampir menyamai tingginya. "Aku akan ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa cemilan. Aku tahu, susu dua kotak, kan?" katanya menyengir.

Akashi ingin menyampaikan, bahwa anak itu tak perlu repot-repot. Tapi untuk beberapa alasan, ia tidak melakukannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tega menghapus binar di mata biru anak itu dengan penolakannya.

.

.

.

Kuroko membuka kulkas, kemudian meraih dua kotak besar susu cokelat. Ia bergegas membawanya ke meja kasir, "Tolong bungkus susu ini, aku akan cari cemilan lain,"

Ia sibuk memilih, melihat-lihat deretan makanan ringan. Meraih yang rasa rumput laut dan balado, Kuroko segera berlari menuju kasir. Ia membayar, kemudian berlari keluar. Bibirnya tak lepas menyungging. Baginya, bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuuro adalah suatu kebanggaan. Dan kali ini ia akan membawakan susu cokelat kesukaan pria itu.

Kuroko naik ke lantai atas, kemudian mendapati pecahan vas di depan ruangannya. Ia melangkah pelan. Seorang pria bertubuh tegap menatapnya tajam. Kuroko menunduk, seraya melirik kearah pintu ruangannya yang terbuka lebar. Menampilkan padanya barang-barang yang berserakan beserta pecahan kaca dengan noda merah. Kuroko menunduk ketika melihat ayahnya tengkurap dengan beberapa peluru menembus punggung besarnya. Lengan pria itu dilumuri darah. Tampaknya pria itu berusaha menyelamatkan diri meski sudah ditembak berkali-kali.

Kuroko ingin sekali menangis. Namun ia menahan diri dengan terus melangkah, mengabaikan tatap si penjaga berjas hitam. Hingga dirinya tiba di depan kamar Akashi.

Lemas dan berusaha untuk kuat, Kuroko mengetuk pintu.

Ia tidak tahu bahwa pemuda itu sudah melihatnya sejak tadi. Namun Akashi masih bisu ditempatnya. Ia enggan membuka pintu.

"Kumohon, buka pintunya..." Kuroko menangis.

Akashi menutup lubang intipnya, dan berbalik.

"Akashi Seijuuro, tolong aku..."

Rengekan pelan itu membuatnya kembali. Ia membuka lubang intip, melihat Kuroko dengan dua kantung belanjaannya.

Akashi menghembuskan nafas. Ia membuka kunci, lalu membuka kenop pintu. Ia tidak menyembunyikan diri. "Kamu lama sekali, kenapa baru pulang?" tanyanya pada Kuroko.

Sungguh, ia tak suka drama.

Dan kenapa ia mau menolong anak yang tak dikenal ini?

Seolah tak berdosa, Akashi menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Kuroko rubuh, ia menahan tangisnya.

"Masuklah, kau hanya boleh menangis di dalam." ujar Akashi tanpa menoleh.

Namun Kuroko masih bergeming. Ia menutup mulutnya, dan memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

Manik biru itu tak secerah laut yang diterpa sinar mentari. Bibir tipisnya tak lagi tersungging. Lelucon bodohnya tak lagi mengatakan bahwa ia baru saja jatuh dari sepeda. Akashi sudah tahu semua penderitaan anak ini. Ia memakluminya.

"Bukankah kau membenci keluargamu?" tanya Akashi menuang susu cokelat kedalam gelasnya.

"Ya, memang." jawab Kuroko datar.

Akashi meletakkan sebuah gelas berisi susu cokelat kearah Kuroko, "Lalu kenapa menangis?"

"Aku menangis bukan karena itu!" seketika suaranya mengeras. "Kalau membunuh mereka, suatu saat aku ingin melakukannya dengan tanganku sendiri! Masalahnya, mereka membunuh adikku!"

Ah, Akashi pernah liat seorang bocah balita bermain pesawat-pesawatan di depan ruang Kuroko.

"Apa salahnya? Dia hanya anak berumur empat tahun! Dia tidak berdosa!" air mata itu tak lagi terbendung. Kuroko memukul meja, "Sial, aku pasti akan membalaskan dendam adikku..."

Akashi tidak merespon. Ia hanya meneguk minuman favoritnya.

.

.

.

Kuroko memutuskan untuk tinggal di kamar Akashi malam ini. Si pemilik ruangan juga tidak keberatan-kelihatannya. Akashi tidur di sofa ruang tengah, sementara Kuroko memakai kamar tidurnya. Karena sudah menumpang, Kuroko merasa tak berhak protes.

Akashi baru saja akan mematikan lampu ketika Kuroko memanggilnya untuk mendekat. Dengan langkah ragu, Akashi menurut.

"Kamu boleh memanggilku Tetsuya. Kuroko Tetsuya, namaku."

Akashi mengangguk, bersiap berbalik.

Kuroko meraih telapak tangan si pemuda bersurai merah, menatap mata dua warna milik penyelamatnya. "Akashi-kun... terimakasih..."

Akashi mengangguk. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ketika ekor matanya melirik kearah tubuh Kuroko yang sudah terbungkus selimut putih. Bukan itu masalahnya-satu set pakaian yang tadi dikenakan Kuroko kini terlipat rapih di samping bantalnya. Hal itu mengganggu Akashi.

"Kau benar-benar baik padaku..."

"Ya." jawab Akashi cepat, kemudian melepas genggaman tangan si mata biru.

"Selamat malam,"

Suara itu mengakhiri interaksi mereka.

.

.

.

Akashi beranjak. Ia meraih sebuah revolver dan bergegas. Ditendangnya pintu kamar, kemudian berjalan cepat kearah Kuroko. Diarahkannya moncong senjata api ke pelipis si lelaki bersurai biru. Jarinya bersiap menarik pelatuk.

Ya, ia harus membunuh Kuroko Tetsuya. Tak seorang pun diperbolehkan untuk tahu mengenai dirinya, sekali pun dia adalah anak malang seperti Tetsuya.

Akashi menempelkan senjatanya ke pelipis Kuroko, lalu menatap tajam kearah wajah tidurnya.

Begitu tenang.

Alis tipis yang sejak tadi selalu ditautkan, kini terbebas tanpa kerutan di dahinya. Mata sembab yang menyebalkan baginya, sekarang terlihat damai dengan pejamannya. Bahkan kulit mulusnya tereskpos indah di tengah sisa cahaya dari lampu kecil.

Apa anak ini bodoh? Dia baru saja kehilangan keluarganya. Dan malam ini sudah tidur nyenyak.

Orang sepertinya, pantas untuk mati.

Akashi menarik pelatuk pada jari telunjuknya-

-tak sampai ujung, ia melepas senjatanya.

Tidak bisa. Besok saja.

Ya, ia akan membunuh Kuroko Tetsuya besok.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Mind to Review? **


	2. Learn

Jarak garis kuning dengan police line lainnya kurang lebih lima puluh sentimeter. Kuroko Tetsuya membungkukkan tubuh setelah salah satu kakinya masuk ke sela pita-menapakkan kaki di lantai kayu, dan masuk ke dalam. Sebuah coretan diatas lantai berbentuk gestur tubuh pria diinjaknya. Kuroko melangkah pelan, mengamati tiap inci barang-barang yang sudah tak karuan lagi bentuk dan letaknya.

Ia bergidik ketika melihat cipratan noda merah di dinding. Kemudian dibawahnya, terdapat coretan berupa bentuk tubuh wanita. Kuroko melanjutkan langkah, menuju kamar tidur yang sama bentuknya, kapal pecah.

Kuroko merendahkan tubuh, merangkak hingga sebatas kolong ranjang. Ia melongokkan kepala, tangannya meraba bawah kasur. Ia menjulurkan lebih dalam hingga kepalanya terantuk kayu. Telapak tangannya meraih sebuah buntalan kain yang diikat bersama kayu ranjang. Jarinya memilin tali, membuka simpulnya.

Ia menarik benda tersebut, kemudian membuka simpul tali yang mengikat buntalan. Kuroko membuka isinya, setumpuk kertas dibungkus plastik bening. Sejumlah nominal setinggi nol koma dua meter, cukup untuk biaya hidup satu tahun.

"Sial! Kau harus menemukan anak sialan itu!"

Suara dinding dipukul. Kuroko dengan sigap bergegas. Sembari memasukkan uang ke dalam ranselnya, ia menyusup masuk ke bawah kolong ranjang. Jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat. Dua pasang kaki melangkah cepat memasuki kamarnya. Yang satu mengenakan celana bahan berwarna emas, yang satunya lagi warna hitam. Sepatu mereka sama mengkilap, boot hitam yangterlihat elegan.

Kuroko refleks memejamkan mata ketika setumpuk buku terbanting. Ia ingin masuk lebih dalam, tapi takut menimbulkan suara. Mengingat film Vampire, Kuroko menahan nafasnya.

Sungguh, ia panik. Bagaimana jika dua orang itu tahu bahwa dirinya sembunyi? Apakah ia akan langsung dibunuh?

Mohon jangan dulu. Ia belum sempat berterimakasih pada Akashi-kun.

Sepasang lengan tampak di depan mata Kuroko. Lelaki itu membelakak.

Gawat, dia membungkuk.

Sial, aku ketahuan.

Mati aku.

Dua detik terasa dua menit. Tangan itu mengangkat tumpukan buku untuk mengembalikan ke posisi semula. Kuroko ingin bernafas lega, namun masih ditahannya.

Kemudian dua pria itu keluar, dan menjelajahi ruangan lain. Kuroko menghela nafas ringan.

"Cari, pasti ada. Foto diatas tivi itu petunjuknya."

Kuroko menyipitkan mata. Yang dimaksud dua orang itu, pasti dirinya. Mereka masih mencari Kuroko Tetsuya untuk dibunuh agar bisa hidup bahagia bersama keluarga yang sudah lebih dulu pergi.

Omong kosong. Ia lebih memilih untuk jadi buronan dari pada mati di tangan kedua sialan itu.

Kemudian, tak terdengar suara lagi. Langkah, mau pun gertakan. Omelan, juga suara intimidasi. Rumah menjadi hening. Kuroko memutuskan untuk keluar dari persembunyian, lalu mengibaskan telapak tangan pada debu di kaos oblong dan celananya.

Ia menoleh kanan-kiri, memastikan keadaan. Setelah yakin tak ada siapa pun lagi, Kuroko keluar. Ia berjalan di koridor menuju dapur, dan menemukan sebuah coretan kapur berbentuk tubuh gadis kecil dengan posisi tengkurap. Kedua tangannya tak terbentuk di coretan itu. Kuroko berasumsi, adik kecilnya itu pasti menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk melindungi kepala. Apa, ekspresi apa yang dipasangnya? Apakah ia takut mati? Ataukah ia takut akan disakiti? Apakah ia menyaksikan kematian kedua orang tuanya?

Bodoh, seharusnya ia tidak keluar. Seharusnya ia bisa menyelamatkan adiknya.

Sialan dua pria itu. Sialan.

Dering telepon mengisi senyap. Kuroko menatap lurus kearah sebuah ruangan dengan pintu tertutup. Ia mengendap, menempel dibalik dinding. Melangkah pelan seraya mendorong pintu berplitur. Menampilkan sebuah ruangan-yang cukup bersih. Tak satu noda pun menempel di dalamnya. Ibunya pecinta kebersihan.

Nyala lampu merah berkedip. Kuroko melangkah menuju meja kerja, mengangkat gagang telepon perlahan.

"Dengan Teiko High School. Bisa bicara dengan Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Kuroko meneguk ludah. "Ya, ada perlu apa?"

"Kami ingin meminta penjelasan, kemana Kuroko Tetsuya selama dua bulan ini. Ia tidak masuk sekolah tanpa keterangan. Peringatan, jika minggu ini ia masih tidak masuk, maka otomatis akan dikeluarkan."

Kuroko menatap hampa. Ia menghirup oksigen, kemudian menempelkan bibirnya di gagang, "Dia telah mati..."

Kemudian telepon ditutup oleh Kuroko. Lelaki itu beranjak pelan.

Jejakan kaki kembali mengisi sepi. Kuroko langsung mengendap, menempel di dinding. Setelah dipastikan suara itu memasuki sebuah kamar yang berada cukup jauh dari dapur, Kuroko mengendap lagi. Melangkah pelan menyusuri koridor, dan berlari kearah pintu. Melangkahi pita kuning, bergegas pulang.

.

**Pembunuh Bayaran**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Crime, Hurt, General**

**Warning for Typo(s), and**

**T+**

.

**Kembali ke dua jam yang lalu.**

"Akan kuberi kau waktu sampai aku pulang untuk memutuskan akan kemana kau setelah ini."

Pergi kemana? Ia bahkan tak yakin punya saudara jauh diluar sana. Apa ini cara mengusir yang halus?

"Aku tidak tahu, dan aku tidak punya tempat tinggal lagi."

"Pikirkan saja saat aku pergi nanti. Rumahku bukan penampungan."

Kuroko mengamati gerak-gerik Akashi ketika memakai mantel hitamnya. Ia telah menyiapkan satu kotak besar yang sudah diletakkan diatas meja.

"Aku akan belanja untukmu, mencuci pakaianmu, memasak, juga membersihkan rumahmu..." ujar Kuroko sembari meraih sebuah sendok, kemudian mengaduk susu kemasannya-sebagai pengalih rasa gundah. "Karena itu..." Kuroko mulai mengaduk berlawanan arah jarum jam.

Akashi Seijuuro mengibas tangan, memastikan mantelnya tak luput dari debu. Ia duduk di hadapan Kuroko, menyesap susu hangatnya. "Aku tak butuh itu."

Kuroko menundukkan kepala. Akashi membawa gelasnya, beranjak dari ruangan. Kuroko mengamati gerak cepatnya.

Gundah, Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kotak hitam besar itu. Cukup mengkilap meski terlihat bekas geretan pada sisi kanan bawahnya. Sepertinya Akashi-kun sangat merawat benda ini.

Penasaran, Kuroko membuka kuncinya. Melihat isinya.

Ia membelakak ketika melihat sederet senjata api tersimpan rapih disana. Di sisi atasnya, dua buah benda lonjong-yang diduganya sebagai peredam suara-terbaring anggun, benda itu yang paling mengkilap. Dan di setiap sisinya, sejumlah peluru disusun rapih.

Dan bayangan tentang adiknya terlintas di benak.

Sebuah telapak tangan menutup paksa tutup kotak besi itu. Akashi langsung membawanya.

"Akashi-kun, apa pekerjaanmu?" tanya Kuroko langsung.

Akashi meletakkan gelas bening diatas meja. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Kamu tidak mungkin berbohong setelah aku melihat isi kotak yang selalu kau bawa setiap pagi, dan setiap kau pulang."

"Membunuh." jawab Akashi langsung. Ia duduk diatas kursi, kemudian tangannya meraih kotak susu cair kemasan. "Untuk uang." lanjutnya sembari menuang.

"Pembunuh... bayaran?"

Akashi meneguk susu.

Pria itu tak ingin melihat ekspresi lawan bicaranya. Ia bisa menebak, Tetsuya pasti akan kaget, kemudian takut padanya. Lalu, Akashi akan langsung membunuhnya, dan selesai lah perkara.

"Menarik."

Akashi mencoba untuk melirik. Tak disangkanya, Tetsuya mencondongkan kepalanya.

"Tolong ajarkan aku untuk jadi sepertimu, Akashi-kun. Aku ingin bekerja untukmu..."

.

.

.

Penolakan memang sakit, dan tentunya meninggalkan luka. Hukum alam itu juga berlaku untuk Kuroko.

Sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, ayahnya mabuk berat. Kuroko disuruh sang ibu untuk memberikan air mineral kepada si mabuk itu. Tak ingin cari masalah, Kuroko menurut saja. Ia menjalankan perintah ibu yang asik berendam di bath tub sejak tiga jam lalu.

Tapi dirinya malah ditampar oleh telapak gigantis sang ayah. Gelas berisi air murni itu terhempas, dan menimbulkan suara denting. Gelas pecah, mama marah.

Dipukul kedua orang tua, Kuroko memendam. Saat suasana reda, ayahnya yang masih mabuk meninggalkan tasnya dalam keadaan terbuka lebar. Kuroko mengintip, dan melihat segepok uang memenuhi tas besar milik ayah.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kuroko mengambil bagiannya. Wajar, selama hidupnya tak pernah diberi uang saku.

Kemudian saat ditanya, ia bilang tak pernah tahu.

Sesederhana itu.

.

.

.

Akashi meletakkan sebuah kotak besar diatas meja, kemudian membuka mantelnya. Berjalan cepat menuju kamar sementara Kuroko sibuk menyiapkan makan siang. Ia telah memenuhi janjinya sebagai istri-tamu yang menumpang. Ia akan memasak, belanja, mencuci, juga bebenah rumah.

Beruntung semasa hidupnya Kuroko yang memasak ketika masih hidup bersama keluarganya. Sehingga ia tidak perlu terlihat bodoh di depan Akashi. Dengan sigap, Kuroko memasukkan potongan kentang ke dalam kuali penggorengan.

Akashi kembali dengan sebuah kain lap berwarna kuning. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi, dan membuka kotak besarnya.

"Aku membuat kentang dan tumis sayur. Kau suka?"

Akashi meraih sebuah pistol, kemudian menggunakan lap nya untuk mengusap body senjata.

"Ini hampir matang, Akashi-kun." lanjut Kuroko menutup kuali teflon.

"Kau tidak sekolah?"

Kuroko mencari celah kesibukan. Ia membuka tutup kuali, dan mengaduk isinya meski tahu potongan kentangnya belum berubah warna. "Aku sudah lulus,"

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya Akashi sembari meraih senjata api yang lain.

"Delapan belas tahun."

Akashi melirik Kuroko, lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Namun seketika ia berhenti. Matanya mengamati punggung kecil lelaki bersurai biru muda itu. Gerak lembut tangannya yang bermain di dekat kompor. Atau tengkuk lehernya yang baru saja disentuh Kuroko ketika mengaduk masakannya.

Dan lelaki itu menoleh, "Ada apa, Akashi-kun?"

Mata dua warna itu teralih. Akashi mengusap mulut pistol dengan kain lapnya. "Ah, tidak. Hanya saja..." selesai, Akashi kini meraih peredam suara. "Kau terlihat lebih muda..."

Kuroko mengangkat kentang goreng, kemudian mematikan kompor. Ia letakkan piring berisi stick kentang yang belum kering diatas besi pemanggang, kemudian menghampiri Akashi. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Akashi-kun. Kumohon terima aku."

Akashi mengerutkan dahi. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Umurku sudah delapan belas, dan aku sudah pantas untuk melakukan hal-hal yang orang dewasa lakukan. Aku sudah cukup untuk itu,"

Akashi melirik Kuroko yang berdiri di sebrangnya. "Hal dewasa... seperti ditiduri, maksudmu?"

"Bu-bukan," Kuroko menggeleng. Kemudian ia meraih salah satu pistol yang berjejer diatas meja, dan mengarahkannya ke jendela.

'Dor! Dor! Dor!'

Kuroko menarik pelatuknya tanpa ragu kearah langit. Tak peduli bubuk mesiu yang berterbangan dan membekas di lengannya, atau suara gaduh para warga dibawah.

Mulut Akashi terbuka sedikit. Ingin menghentikan Tetsuya, tapi lelaki itu terlalu nekat untuk menunjukkan keberaniannya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh, Akashi-kun. Ajarkan aku agar bisa jadi pembunuh sepertimu."

.

.

.

Jalan raya sedang ramai-ramainya. Diujung gang sempit katanya ada sebuah kegaduhan dari beberapa warga yang saling adu jotos dan menyebabkan kericuhan. Kuroko mendengar sayup-sayup para ibu-ibu gossipers ketika melintas. Ia ingin menyinggung topik ini untuk menjadi bahan obrolan dengan Akashi, tapi ia ragu penolongnya ini akan merespon.

"Kita akan kemana, Akashi-kun?"

Ini sudah pertanyaan kedua, dan pemuda bersurai merah itu tak jua menjawab. Kuroko berjalan cepat, menyesuaikan dengan langkah Akashi. Ia membawa sebuah kantung plastik dan menggendong ransel kecil miliknya. Sementara Akashi, menenteng kotak besi besarnya beserta tas besar di punggungnya.

"Akashi-kun?" setiap manusia ingin ditanggapi.

"Kita akan pindah. Kau sudah membuat keributan di apartmen sebelumnya."

"Kemana, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi masih sibuk memfokuskan pandangannya. Lurus.

"Tolong jawab aku, Akashi-kun."

"Kau sudah dewasa, Tetsuya," telapak tangan Akashi langsung meraih dagu Kuroko cepat. Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya, menatap tajam mata Kuroko, "Kukira kau diajarkan sopan santun."

"Ma-maaf..."

Akashi melepas cengkramannya. Ia lanjut melangkah cepat. Kuroko bergegas mengikutinya, berjalan satu langkah di belakang Akashi.

Kuroko segan. Akashi begitu menakutkan.

"Dan kau seharusnya bahagia karena akan tinggal bersamaku, dan menghabiskan malammu denganku."

.

.

.

"Apa benda ini memang harus dibawa?" tanya seorang pria berjanggut. Ia memutar posisi buku, mengarahkannya kearah Akashi.

Kuroko melirik Akashi yang sibuk mengisi data. Ia berinisiatif menjawab. "Ya, kotak itu berisi peralatan dari sekolah. Aku akan mengikuti ujian praktek dengan benda-benda itu sebagai alat peraganya." Tetsuya menjelaskan. "Benarkan, kak?" sahutnya berkedip kearah Akashi.

Akashi hanya mengangkat alis.

Menghilangkan kecurigaan pemilik apartmen distrik empat ini, Kuroko tertawa ringan. "Kakakku memang sangat dingin jika di hadapan orang yang tidak dikenalnya, pak. Tapi sesungguhnya beliau ramah, kok, hahaha..."

Pemilik apartmen ikut tertawa, garing. Ia kemudian menunjuk kearah tangga. "Kau pasti membutuhkan ketenangan untuk persiapan ujian. Kamarmu diatas, lantai tiga, di ruangan paling ujung. Tempat itu sepi, cocok untukmu. Semoga sukses, nak."

Beruntung bapak pemilik apartmen pengertian. Usai meletakkan barang-barang di dalam ruangan bernomor 39, dengan menenteng kotak besi besarnya, Akashi bergegas menuju atap disertai Tetsuya di belakangnya.

Kuroko membentang sebuah matras hitam tipis di tepi pagar besi. Dengan senjata api bermoncong panjang di tangan, Akashi menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas matras, diikuti Kuroko. Dengan posisi tengkurap, Akashi menyodorkan benda panjang tersebut, "Ini disebut Riffle. Sniper, sniper, kau pernah dengar, kan?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Y-ya, aku tahu. Ini untuk menembak jarak jauh, kan?"

Akashi mulai menjelaskan cara kerja Riffle. Seperti langkah-langkah menggunakannya. Tahap membuka tutup lensa agar tidak terpantul cahaya matahari, juga peringatan agar selalu menahan nafas ketika membidik lawan.

"Tidak seperti itu," Akashi meraih telapak tangan Tetsuya-mengarahkannya untuk mengajari cara menggenggam gagang riffle dengan benar.

Kuroko menunduk sesaat. Tangan Akashi-kun hangat.

Pemuda bermata merah-emas itu memfoskuskan pandangannya melewati lensa teropong sementara Tetsuya dengan lensa rifflenya. "Pria berbaju putih di lapangan itu."

"Apa ada peraturannya, Akashi-kun?"

"Kau bebas membunuh, asal bukan wanita dan anak-anak."

Anak-anak.

Kuroko menelan ludah.

Sial, ia pasti akan mahir dalam menembak, dan membunuh pria itu. Pasti.

"Tetsuya."

"O-oh, y-ya, pria berbaju putih itu. Aku sudah dapat,"

"Tahan nafasmu," ujar Akashi pelan, masih fokus pada teropongnya. "Jangan biarkan tanganmu bergetar... ya, ketika sudah tepat di titik-tunggu, kau tahu kan dimana letak jantung?"

"Aku tahu, Akashi-kun." Kuroko semakin erat memejamkan salah satu matanya, untuk menambah tingkat ketelitian pada sasarannya. "Ah, dia bergerak."

Target-pria berbaju putih itu berlari kecil, menikmati sorenya ditengah taman bermain. Akashi melepas teropongnya, "Sekarang perhatikan nafas target. Sesuaikan nafasmu dengan si calon korban. Anggap kau ada di posisinya, dan kau akan tahu kearah mana kau akan membidik."

"Aku mengerti,"

Dengan beberapa arahan, Kuroko bersiap. Ia sudah membidik sasaran, dan dalam jeda satu hirupan oksigen, ia akan menarik pelatuk.

"Sekarang?" tanya Kuroko masih fokus.

"Boleh."

Dan waktu berjalan cepat. Pria berbaju putih seketika terjatuh. Segerombol manusia mengerumuninya. Beberapa diantara pria berjas mengeluarkan pistol, dan berputar-putar sambil menodong senjatanya.

"Eh?" Kuroko melepas fokusnya.

"Sembunyi, Tetsuya. Sepertinya akan jadi merepotkan." Akashi beranjak.

Kuroko ikut beranjak, dengan sigap menggulung matras. "Itu tadi... peluru... cat?"

Akashi berjalan cepat. "Ya, memang."

"Kukira..." Kuroko menggaruk tengkuk, "pantas, tidak tembus..."

Akashi membuka pintu atap, menjejakkan kaki di anak tangga. "Wajar untuk latihan. Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk menggunakan peluru sungguhan."

"Kubilang aku sudah besar, Akashi-kun. Tidak masalah dengan peluru sungguhan pun,"

"Mau coba peluruku? Tentu saja sungguhan. Dan kau akan merintih nikmat jika merasakan tembusannya."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hatur Nuhun sangat ieu nih buat Areishiaru, OOZORA-X, , kufufufu-chan, SasagiiRokusai, Akashi Sorata, Rizumu Hikari, Kuhaku, Flow . L, fachan desu, dan para Silent Reader lainnyaaaaa, para followers dan favoriters(?) lainnya. Beserta reviewers yang sangat sangat baik hati. Terimakasih sudah mengikuti cerita ini hoho. Btw, saya lagi TO nih, doain ya semoga lancar dan dimudahkan wkwk. Aamiin.**

**Akashi Sorata : allright, gimana dengan chap ini? Apa mengecewakan? Hehe X))**

**Thanks~**

**.**

**Review?**


	3. Lust

"Raba di bagian ini. Kau akan merasakan dimana letak rantai kuncinya. Ketika dia membuka pintu, kita akan putuskan rantainya dengan benda ini,"

Kuroko mengangguk. Ia menutup lubang pintu dengan telapak tangannya, kemudian mengetuk pintu. Sambil sesekali mengangguk sebagai respon atas isyarat Akashi yang sudah siap dengan _chain cutter_ di tangannya.

"Siapa diluar?"

"Paman, aku ingin minta tolong..." Kuroko melirih.

Jejak kaki terdengar dibalik pintu. "Geser dulu badanmu, aku tak bisa melihatmu, nak." sahut suara dari dalam.

"Gelap sekali disini... aku takut..."

Gagang pintu ditarik, "Oh, disana mati lam-" belum selesai si pemilik kamar 201 mengintip, Akashi langsung memotong rantai-dan mendorong lelaki itu ke pojok dinding.

Kuroko celingukan, memastikan tak seorang pun melihat. Kemudian ia masuk, dan mengunci pintunya. Dengan mata blu saphirenya, ia mengamati lorong ruangan, melihat retakan di dinding, dan debu pekat yang menempel di langit-langit berwarna putih.

Ia melangkah pelan melihat Akashi menodongkan pistol kearah lelaki berambut gondrong itu. Calon korban mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil menggelengkan kepala. Kuroko bisa melihat bulir keringat turun dari pelipisnya.

"Tolong, tolong. Benda itu bukan milikku. Aku korban disini, okey? Aku tidak melakukannya. Aku bukan pengedar narkoba. Seseorang menitipkannya padaku, percayalah,"

Akashi menyodorkan sebuah pistol, Kuroko menerimanya. Ia mengangkat tangannya, dan mengarahkannya ke pria bersuai panjang tersebut. Mengabaikan ocehannya, Kuroko memejamkan sebelah matanya, mencoba fokus.

"Agak ke kiri, Tetsuya."

Kuroko menurut. Sinar kecil berwarna merah yang diarahkan ke dada calon korban-menurut Kuroko telah tepat sasaran. "Sudah, kan, Akashi-kun?"

"Ya, kalau bidikan lasernya sudah tepat di titik fatal, langsung tarik pelatuknya."

"Tidak! Tidak, kumohon jangan! Jangan bunuh aku!"

Kuroko menarik pelatuk. Pria itu menjerit, kemudian rubuh.

Sekali lagi, Kuroko mengerutkan dahi. "Peluru mainan lagi, Akashi-kun?"

"Bagus, kau cepat belajar."

Pria berambut gondrong memburu nafas. Ia melangkah mundur meski sudah terpojok. "Ha-hampir saja, nak, terimakasih...!"

Kuroko menatap lurus kaos lawannya. Setitik cat merah menodai dadanya. Ia semakin yakin, bahwa dirinya ahli dalam membidik.

Seharusnya, tidak lama lagi, ia akan mencari tahu siapa yang membunuh adiknya-kemudian membunuh orang itu. Pasti.

"Kita akan keluar dari sini, Tetsuya." Akashi mengomando. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari jubah hitamnya, dan menarik pelatuk tiga kali. Menembus dua paru-paru dan jantung korban.

Kuroko melangkah pelan, melihat isi meja makan. Sejumlah plastik berisi bubuk terhampar diatasnya. Disebelahnya terdapat sebuah nampan dengan sisa bubuk dan sendok diatasnya. Diatas toples, terdapat sebuah asbak beserta rokok dan pematiknya. Kuroko meraih pematik api.

"Aku benci ini, Akashi-kun..." ia menyalakan api, mengarahkannya ke nampan berisi bubuk. "Seharusnya hal seperti ini tak pernah ada..." sabu-sabu dan narkoba mengingatkannya pada sang ayah. Selain kejam, ayahnya candu akan obat-obat terlarang.

Api merambat. Akashi mengangguk sebagai isyarat. Kemudian mereka segera keluar dari ruang 201, meninggalkan korban, membiarkan api yang menghapus jejak.

.

.

.

**Pembunuh Bayaran**

**Chapter 3 : Lust**

**Kuroko no Basuke FujimakiTadatoshi**

**Crime, Hurt/Comfort, General**

.

.

.

Kuroko merentangkan tangan diatas ranjang, kepalanya menoleh kearah Akashi yang sedang menyantap sarapan di meja kerjanya. Dua minggu berlalu sejak tragedi. Dalam jangka waktu tersebut, Kuroko selalu ikut Akashi bekerja.

"Kau tahu, Akashi-kun, kurasa aku jatuh cinta padamu..." gumam Kuroko menatap langit-langit.

Lawan bicaranya menyemburkan susu yang baru saja diteguknya. Setelah mengusap mulut, Akashi menjawab, "Bagaimana kau tahu? Kau kan tidak pernah jatuh cinta."

"Aku merasakannya," ucap Kuroko tanpa menoleh. Akashi tak menjawab. "Rasanya aneh, disini..." Kuroko meraba perut sebelah kiri-bukan dadanya.

"Kuharap kau segera sembuh dari sakit perutmu, Tetsuya." jawab Akashi kembali meneguk susu cokelatnya. Yang benar saja, kenapa kepolosan Tetsuya membawanya berpikir bahwa lelaki itu mengalami menstruasi?

"Aku serius, Akashi-kun..." Kuroko menoleh.

Akashi meletakkan gelasnya, "Coba ke toilet, cek, mungkin ada darah disana."

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangan. "Aku bukan wanita..."

Akashi menggeser gelas, kemudian meraih kotak besi kebanggaannya. Membuka, dan mengeluarkan sebuah senjata api dari dalamnya. Ia meraih sepotong kain lap yang tergantung diatas kursi, dan menggunakannya untuk membersihkan barang berharganya.

"Apakah Akashi-kun pernah jatuh cinta?"

Pria bersuai merah itu mengamati bentuk revolver cokelat kayu miliknya, kemudian meletakkannya dipinggir meja-spot bagi senjata yang sudah dibersihkan.

"Aku ingin merasakannya, Akashi-kun."

Akashi memejamkan matanya. Sungguh, selama ini ia menahan diri, dan akhirnya hari ini datang juga. Kuroko Tetsuya masih terlalu lugu untuk disentuhnya. Masih sangat polos untuk dimilikinya. Ia tak tega.

"Akashi-kun..."

"Kamu kebanyakan menonton drama, Tetsuya." jawab Akashi langsung.

"Aku ingin tahu... apakah drama itu benar? Mereka bilang, jatuh cinta sangat menyenangkan."

Untuk ukuran orang yang tak mendapat cinta, Akashi memaklumi. Masih terlalu cepat baginya. Tetsuya terlalu dini. Rentang umur lima belas tahun ini membebani pikirannya.

"Mereka menikmatinya,"

Akashi beranjak. Ia membawa segelas susu, keluar kamar. Ia menuju dapur, dan mencuci gelasnya di wastafel. Melanjutkan rutinitasnya, Akashi berbaring di ruang tengah-meletakkan kedua telapak tangan di belakang kepalanya, kemudian dengan otot perut ia bangunkan tubuhnya.

Keberadaan Kuroko tidak mengganggu rutinitas paginya. Dan memang ia tidak mau diganggu. Demi kelenturan tubuh dan profesi, kesehatannya harus tetap dijaga.

Kuroko berdiri di sisi kanannya. Mengabaikan keberadaan lelaki surai biru langit itu, Akashi memejamkan matanya. Ia akan mengganti dengan push up ketika sudah mencapai hitungan seratus.

Tepat di hitungan sembilan puluh enam, Akashi membuka matanya. Ia tidak sembarang menghentikan sit up nonstopnya. Sesuatu menghimpitnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Akashi menatap datar kearah Tetsuya diatasnya.

Kuroko meyakini, pasti dorongan iblis lah yang membawanya pada posisi ini. Melihat Akashi-kun sit up, ia tak tahan untuk duduk diatas pinggulnya. "A-aku... akan menahan Akashi-kun. Membantu Akashi-kun sit up..."

"Kau seharusnya ikut, Tetsuya."

"Aku selalu ikut, kan?"

"Hari ini belum." Akashi mengangkat badannya-melanjutkan sit up. Matanya membelakak ketika pangkal hidung mereka meyentuh. Dalam jeda sebelum Akashi akan bangun untuk hitungan ke sembilan puluh delapan, otaknya sibuk mencari.

Tidak kuat. Tetsuya terlalu polos, seharusnya ia tak tergoda.

Akashi bangun lagi, dan mata mereka bertemu. Kali ini detak jantungnya memberontak. Ia menatap wajah polos Tetsuya diatasnya. Antara tidak sudi akan posisi-dan penolakan nafsu yang berkecamuk.

Akashi bangun lagi untuk hitungan ke sembilan puluh sembilan. Ia tidak menatap Tetsuya. Matanya refleks mengarah pada ranum merah bibir Tetsuya.

Persetan dengan masih muda, Akashi tak peduli. Bukan dirinya yang meminta.

Hitungan ke seratus, Akashi bangun untuk melumat. Melepas kedua tangannya untuk menahan tumpuan. Tetsuya sudah memjamkan mata ketika Akashi mendorong dinding mulut Tetsuya dengan lidahnya. Pemuda bersuai biru terlihat menikmatinya.

Akashi menginvasi, Tetsuya menurut. Menyadari deru nafas tak beraturan milik Tetsuya, Akashi melepas mulutnya. Menatap dalam, keduanya memburu oksigen.

"Minggir, Tetsuya. Aku harus olahraga."

Akashi bukannya munafik. Ia juga sadar diri. Semakin larut dalam nafsu, dirinya akan membahayakan selangkangan Tetsuya, dan dia tahu itu.

"Push Up?" tanya Kuroko belum bergerak.

"Ya,"

"Aku juga ikut,"

"Ya sudah, ambil posisimu."

"Aku punya ide lain, Akashi-kun. Ini permainan..."

Berpikir bahwa Kuroko akan bicara panjang, Akashi mengalihkan pandangan kearah kakinya-dimana bokong Tetsuya baru saja menggesek kedua pahanya.

"Peraturannya adalah, Akashi-kun tak boleh menyentuhku. Aku akan berbaring dibawah tubuh Akashi-kun yang sedang push up. Bagaimana?"

Jika Akashi sedang minum susu, ia akan menyembur lebih ganas dari Smaug. Jika sedang bekerja, bidikannya akan meleset. Dan ketika berhadapan dengan Kuroko Tetsuya, maka Akashi tak sanggup merespon apa pun. Tidak kuat.

Hanya menatap datar, dengan berbagai macam pikiran kotor meracuni benaknya. Banting. Himpit. Ikat.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kuroko mengangkat kaki-turun dari posisinya. Ia berbaring disamping Akashi, kemudian menatapnya sebagai isyarat.

Akashi menyanggupi. Kedua lututnya menumpu diatas lantai-pun telapak tangannya. Kemudian Akashi merapatkan dan meluruskan kakinya. Ia baru saja akan menurunkan siku, hembusan nafas Tetsuya menggelitik kulit lehernya.

Wajah bodoh dan polos di bawahnya ini...

...membuatnya ingin mati saja.

Sialan.

Akashi memejamkan mata, menekuk siku, menurunkan tubuhnya. Sekali lagi pangkal hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Kena, Akashi-kun,"

"Selanjutnya tidak." jawab Akashi menurunkan badannya lagi. Kali ini tidak menyentuh. Turun lagi, nafas Kuroko menghantam hidungnya. Hangat.

Sebagai predator ganas, Akashi Seijuuro patut diberkati karena mampu menahan nafsu.

.

.

.

**To be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini akan berlanjut, mohon tunggu teman teman :') **

**terimakasih kepada teman2 semua atas review, fav, follow nya. Chapter selanjutnya mudah-mudahan nggak lama.. **

**Thx! **

**Love,**

**author yg udah ganti penname**


	4. Lies

"Akashi-kun, berapa hargamu?"

Samar, yang ditanya mengernyit. Apatis, ia meneguk lagi susunya. "Aku tidak dijual."

"Maksudku, untuk menyewamu, Akashi-kun."

"Aku bukan kamar hotel, Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun polos sekali," sahut pemuda bersuai biru ikut meneguk segelas air mineral hangat. "Tentu saja aku bertanya tentang menyewa harga profesimu, Akashi-kun."

Salah satu alis matanya terangkat. Akashi meletakkan gelas hingga membunyikan dentingan kaca, lalu beranjak.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Tergantung. Jika targetnya orang penting, dibayar mahal."

"Kalau targetnya tidak diketahui?"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Tetsuya. Balas dendam tidak akan membuatmu puas."

Pemuda yang lebih tua meraih jubah hitam dari sebuah paku yang menancap di dinding. Mengenakannya, kemudian membawa kotak besi bersamanya.

"Aku mohon padamu, Akashi-kun. Bantu aku."

Tidak digubris.

"Aku harus membalaskan dendam adikku. Dia tidak pantas membunuh anak kecil tak berdosa. Kau pasti sependapat kan, Akashi-kun. Tidak wanita, tidak anak-anak." ujar Kuroko, melangkah pelan mengikuti Akashi yang mulai menghilang dibalik dinding.

Pintu ditutup. Kuroko Tetsuya berdiri mematung. Telinganya mendengar suara putaran besi dari luar. Akashi Seijuuro mengurungnya.

.

.

.

**Pembunuh Bayaran**

**Chapter 4 : Lies**

**Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Crime, Hurt/Comfort, General**

**T+**

.

.

.

Dua lembar foto diatas meja digeser, memberi ruang bagi Akashi untuk menatap keduanya. Satu berambut minim dengan jas hitam, satu lagi seorang pria tampan dengan gestur tegap. Yang satu siap difoto dengan sebatang rokok di sela jarinya, yang tampan dipotret candid dari sudut mati.

"Yang botak ini memintaku untuk membunuh pria tampan ini. Baru kali ini aku melihat ada pembunuh bayaran yang mati dibunuhnya."

Akashi menatap pria berjanggut tipis di hadapannya. Raut wajah dengan dua lapis keriput dibawah matanya balas menaut pandangan Akashi. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Namanya Kiyoshi Teppei. Dia pemburu handal. Bekerja untuk kepolisian kota, juga intel negara. Dia orang berbahaya."

Akashi menyipitkan mata. Foto pria tampan dengan sebuah pistol di genggaman tangannya menarik perhatiannya cukup lama. Seperti pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Orang yang sama denganmu juga dibayar tinggi untuk membunuhnya. Tapi dia gagal. Mayatnya disembunyikan sampai sekarang tak ada yang tahu keberadaannya." ujarnya tertawa ringan. "Mungkin potongannya sudah disebar, haha,"

"Kagetora-san," panggil Akashi langsung. "Apa kau meragukanku?"

Pria tua tertawa. "Kau tahu, Akashi. Aku adalah Bank-mu. Aku tempatmu menyimpan uang. Sebanyak apa pun uang yang kau peroleh, aku yang menyimpannya untukmu. Kau bisa mengambilnya kapan saja. Memakainya kapan saja. Aku akan berikan sebanyak yang kau mau, yang kau butuhkan. Itulah kenapa, aku tidak pernah meragukanmu, Akashi." sahutnya santai.

Akashi tersenyum tipis. Ia baru saja membuka mulut ketika Kagetora merocos lagi. "Kau dan pistol sudah bersahabat. Aku tahu kau tidak akan kalah."

"Tentu," jawab Akashi mengangkat kepala. "Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu, Kagetora-san."

Pintu dibuka, sepasang manusia menjejakkan kaki diatas lantai kayu. Si wanita mengibas gaun biru. Yang pria meraih telapak tangan si wanita, kemudian membantunya duduk. Mereka menempati salah satu meja di sudut dinding.

"Riko-tan, tolong layani pelanggan kita!"

Seorang gadis bercelemek hijau bergegas. Ia menghampiri sebuah meja, dan mencatat pesanan.

Kagetora bekerja sebagai pemilik cafe di distrik lima. Dan profesi aslinya, bandar pembunuh bayaran. Ia beredar di _deep web_ sebagai perantara pembunuh bayaran. Hingga sejauh ini, hanya Akashi Seijuuro yang tersisa.

"Ah, apa kau ingin minum?" tanya Kagetora tertawa ringan.

Akashi mengepal kedua tangannya diatas meja. Ia menatap lurus kearah Kagetora. "Jika terjadi sesuatu padaku..." heterokromnya mengedar pandangan. Akashi menghela nafas. "Berikan uangku pada... seseorang..."

Kagetora memajukan kepalanya. Tatapannya intens kearah Akashi yang memalingkan wajah. "Kau... bertemu wanita...?"

Akashi tidak merespon.

"Ingatlah hidupmu, Akashi. Sebelum kau hidup seperti ini, aku yang memungutmu. Aku yang menjadikanmu dengan profesi ini. Ingatlah, wanita sudah menghancurkan hidupmu. Kau ingin tragedi itu terulang?"

Akashi berdiri. Ia membungkuk untuk meraih kotak besinya, "Besok akan kubawa dia kesini."

Melangkah menuju pintu. Menjejaki jalan raya. Melintasi pejalan kaki. Matanya tetap memandang lurus meski sekilas terlihat seekor anjing mengangkat salah satu kakinya kearah dinding rumah warga.

Akashi memulai aktivitasnya.

.

.

.

Kuroko merayap. Sambil memejamkan mata, ia melangkah perlahan-lahan. Kedua tangannya gemetar. Hembusan angin seolah memaksanya jatuh. Alam seperti menentang keputusannya.

'Bwush...!'

"Wo-woow!" Kuroko meraih tepi dinding, mencengkramnya. Beruntunglah dirinya karena memesan kamar di lantai tiga. Turun dari jendela tidak terlalu buruk jika kepeleset sedikit.

"Nak, hati-hati. Kenapa kau memanjat dinding?"

Tetangga memang harus peduli. Para ibu-ibu sudah berkerumun dibawahnya. Beberapa diantaranya sudah merentangkan tangan walau pun kantung belanja juga tergantung di lengan. "Turunlah, kami akan menangkapmu!"

Kuroko ingin menyengir, tapi langsung menatap lurus lagi. Dinding rata dengan garis retakan itu tak bosan dipandanginya. Sebab melihat kebawah membuatnya serangan jantung.

Sekawanan burung gereja melewatinya. Kuroko refleks menoleh. Langit biru dengan kontras warna burung cokelat dan kuning. Disertai angin pagi yang berhembus sejuk menerbangkan helaian rambutnya.

Pemandangan dari dinding tidak buruk juga.

Terlalu larut, tanpa sadar pertahannya lepas. Gravitasi menariknya jatuh.

'Bruk!'

"A-ah," desis Kuroko, hampir seperti desahan. Tangan ibu-ibu membantunya mendarat meski lolos juga.

"Kau baik-baik saja, nak?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan diatas sana?"

"Kamu jangan nakal, ya. Jangan bersikap seperti pencuri. Mereka buruk sekali."

Kuroko menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal. _Bagaimana dengan pembunuh yang dibayar_? Batinnya tertawa hambar.

"Te-terimakasih atas bantuannya... saya permisi dulu..."

Setelah bangun dan membungkuk, Kuroko pamit. Tidak sopan memang, mengingat orang-orang menunggu curhatannya. Apa boleh buat, Akashi Seijuuro mengunci pintu dan membawa kuncinya. Pria berambut _ruby_ itu sudah salah menilainya. Dikira Kuroko Tetsuya akan mendekap di ranjang? Tidak, tentu saja.

Insting membawanya menuju jalan raya besar. Sepanjang pinggir jalan dipenuhi oleh pedagang. Ada yang menjual pakaian, sayur, buah-bahkan ada pedagang yang menawarkan anak kecil untuk memancing ikan dagangannya.

Kuroko Tetsuya mengulas senyum. Sudah sejak lama ia tidak menikmati pagi dengan kesibukan warga.

Seketika kalimat Akashi Seijuuro terngiang di benaknya. Kalimat pertama untuk Kuroko Tetsuya yang mengandung perhatian dan kepedulian di dalamnya. "_Kau tidak boleh keluar tanpaku. Orang-orang itu sedang mencarimu. Mereka pasti sudah melihat wajahmu._"

Kuroko mendengus. "Kau saja mengurungku, Akashi-kun."

Namun hati nuraninya membenarkan. Kuroko menepi, menatap sejumlah jaket bertudung yang berjajar di besi gantungnya.

Meraih satu yang berwarna biru laut, kemudian dikenakannya. Ia juga membeli kaca mata bulat bermika hitam. Kuroko Tetsuya tersenyum menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin milik pedagang. Usai membayar sejumlah uang, ia melanjutkan perjalanan.

Matanya membelakak ketika melihat seorang pria yang dikenalinya. Pria dengan jubah hitam menawan. Sejumlah mata mengintainya. Dan Kuroko sadar gadis jelalatan itu mulai membisikkan sesuatu.

Kuroko sembunyi di balik buah semanga hijau besar yang ditumpuk diatas meja. Akashi Seijuuro sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Bisa gawat kalau dirinya ketahuan. Entah apa yang terjadi, mungkin beberapa orang bisa menebak.

Timbul sejumlah pertanyaan. Kenapa orang itu baru jalan? Akashi-kun seharusnya sudah jauh.

Berpikir positif, "Ah, Akashi-kun pasti pemanasan dulu. Tadi ia tidak sempat melakukannya dirumah."

Kuroko lanjut berjalan usai dipastikan Akashi Seijuuro tak berada dalam jarak pandangnya. Ia berhenti di depan gedung milik negara di sebrangnya. Kantor Polisi.

Melapor ke polisi juga sama saja. Sama dengan ia menyerahkan Akashi-kun pada aparat yang terlebih hanya mencari keuntungan di lalu lintas.

Mobil jeep berwarna maroon menepi. Seorang pria berjas cokelat keluar dari pintu belakang. Langkahnya tergesa-diikuti oleh tiga pria di belakangnya.

Jas cokelat. Rambut kuning kecokelatan. Tinggi tubuh diatas rata-rata.

Si supir tampan... orang itu yang menatap Kuroko ketika melintasi sebuah ruangan dengan seorang pria tergeletak di ambang pintunya.

Kuroko menelan ludah.

Ia mengarahkan lengannya kearah jalan raya. Berlari melintas ketika sejumlah mobil terpaksa berhenti karena ulahnya.

Dihafalnya nomor plat jeep maroon, kemudian menaiki tangga. Ia memasuki gedung milik kepolisian negara.

Persetan dengan polisi. Apanya yang bekerja untuk keadilan. Adiknya dibunuh polisi.

Kuroko Tetsuya menggeram.

.

.

.

"Lihat, Tetsuya. Aku membawakan hadiah untukmu,"

Kuroko masih berpangku dagu. Akashi meletakkan sebuah kantung plastik berwarna hitam diatas meja tempat.

"Buka saja hadiah dariku, Tetsuya. Kau akan menyukainya,"

Bukan berarti Kuroko Tetsuya menolak. Ia masih marah karena Akashi mengunci dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Tetsuya, kau terlihat tidak sehat."

Kuroko masih apatis meski Akashi Seijuuro sudah duduk disampingnya. Pria itu menyeringai kearahnya. Kuroko Tetsuya tidak tergoda.

"Kau ngambek padaku?"

Kuroko memalingkan wajah.

Akashi tertawa ringan. Ia meraih dagu Kuroko, membawa tatapannya dalam tautan mata merah-kuningnya.

Kuroko menepis, "Lepaskan aku, Akashi-kun."

Akashi masih mengulas senyum tipis. "Kau tidak ingin kusentuh?"

Kuroko Tetsuya masih mengalihkan wajah, "Aku masih marah padamu, Akashi-kun. Jangan ganggu aku."

"Wah, padahal aku sudah belikah hadiah..." wajah pria itu mendekat, mengendus leher yang lebih muda. Akashi suka menggoda orang yang ngambekan.

"Jauh-jauhlah dariku, Akashi-kun!" Kuroko beranjak, namun lengan ringkihnya dengan cepat ditarik, Akashi menahan pergerakannya.

Dalam sekejap, Kuroko sudah bersandar di sofa. Lengan Akashi sudah melingkari lehernya. Pria muda berontak. Ia berusaha melawan meski tahu Akashi jauh lebih kuat darinya.

"Jangan main-main denganku, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak mau disentuh oleh orang tak tahu diri sepertimu." Kuroko menatap tajam.

Jarak mereka tidak lebih dari dua senti. Akashi tersenyum tipis, "Oh... jadi kamu masih marah karena aku kunci?" tanyanya menggoda. "Bagaimana kalau tangamu saja yang kukunci, Tetsuya? Kau tidak akan bisa bergerak." wajah Akashi mendekat.

Kuroko mengerutkan dahi. "Akashi-kun, kamu bau."

Jleb.

Akashi melepasnya. "Ah, kau menggangguku, Tetsuya." ujarnya sembari beranjak. Akashi tidak melepas jubah hitamnya. Ia langsung menuju kamar mandi.

Menanggalkan seluruh pakainnya, Akashi menyalakan shower. Ia melirih ketika tetesan air membasahi bahunya, membantu cairan merah mengalir. Malam ini ia harus segera ke rumah sakit. Ia lengah sehingga bahunya menjadi sasaran tembak. Kagetora tidak pernah bercanda. Baru kali ini tubuhnya tertembak peluru handgun kacangan.

Ia tidak bisa menahan diri melihat Tetsuya-_nya_ mengambek. Tanpa sadar-sampai lupa rasa sakitnya, ia hampir saja meniduri Kuroko Tetsuya. Sukurlah anak itu menyadarkannya.

Akashi Seijuuro juga khawatir. Kalau saja bau yang diendus Kuroko Tetsuya adalah aroma darahnya, entah apa yang terjadi nanti.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Begitulah, cerita ini akan berlanjut. Terimakasih kepada readers, reviewers, favers, followers!**

**SasagiiRokusai** mungkin Akashi sedang berusaha proffesional? wkwk

**Flow . L** naik rate ya, hm... saya gak berani naikin jadi M. masih polos bang :'( #dijitak

**Freyja Lawliet** apa lain kali perlu di kasih warning : diharamkan membaca bagi yang puasa. wkwk

**Choutoru **maafkan daku :'( anggap saja kuroko cewek kalau begitu :'(

**Nyenyee, eruchan.777, Nia Hyuuga, Ichimaru Kyoshiru R, Nakako Anko, Purikazu, S. Hanabi, Cherry Raven Fyan, gigids, kuhaku,** dan semua favers dan followers. terimakasih sudah menemani sampai sini!(?) ditunggu dukungan selajutnyaaaaa

Love,

**siucchi**


	5. LL

"E-etto-" Kagetora lebih memilih membuang pandang pada apa saja. Jari telunjuknya asik menggaruk wajah yang tak gatal, sebagai pelarian untuk mengendalikan perasaan. Kalau sampai salah bicara dan membuat Akashi tersinggung, bisa jadi malah dirinya yang di bakar hidup-hidup. "Kukira-ah, baiklah, tidak perlu di permasalahkan."

Dalam hati, ia bertekad tegar. Megesampingkan pikiran negatif mengenai berita 'gay' yang marak belakangan ini, Kagetora menyapu poni Kuroko Tetsuya dengan jarinya. Bibirnya bergetar. Ingin memuji, tapi takut salah bicara. "Ja-jadi... kamu... adik angkat Akashi, kan, nak?"

Yang dibelai menatap datar pria berjanggut tipis di hadapannya. "Bukan, pak."

"La-lalu...?" Kagetora mengulas senyum-hampir di paksa. Ia bergulat dengan batin, menghapus kemungkinan Akashi tertarik dengan bocah kecil. Gay saja Kagetora tidak terima, apalagi kalau sampai pedofil. "Panggil saja Kagetora-san-hm, Kuroko-kun?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus menyebut Akashi-kun apa."

Baiklah, Kagetora skakmat. Ia mengalih pada Akashi Seijuuro yang masih duduk manis. Pandangan Akashi lurus menatap matanya. Begitu tenang, seolah memberitahukan padanya, begitulah Kuroko Tetsuya-dan dirinya tidak keberatan.

Kagetora mengangkat telapak tangan, menempelkannya ke mulut, dan diarahkan ke Akashi. "Hei, masih bocah, ya?" bisiknya pelan, sebisa mungkin tidak membuat kedua tamunya tersinggung.

Raut wajah Akashi tidak berubah. Ia menjawab layaknya robot. "Lalu kenapa."

"Aku bukannya mau komentar. Tapi... itu merepotkan. Kamu harus menjaga bocah ini..."

Wajahnya terangkat. "Aku tidak terima komplainmu, pak tua. Aku tak segan mengoyak perutmu dan melemparmu ke comberan."

Kagetora menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia bersandar. Tangannya meraih teko, menuangkannya ke tiga gelas bening. Menyesap teh panas, Kagetora kembali normal ekspresinya. "Jadi-Kuroko Tetsuya-kun, aku ingin bertanya padamu," ia mengetuk kaca meja dengan kelima jarinya. "Kau jelas tahu pekerjaan Akashi, kan?"

"Benar, Kagetora-san."

Kagetora bersilang lengan. "Apa kau tidak takut?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah," ujar Kagetora kemudian menyahut, "Riko-tan! Susu tiga gelas!"

Mata Kuroko mengawasi sosok gadis berambut cokelat yang bergegas masuk ke dalam. Warna yang sama seperti pemuda itu.

Entah kenapa, gadis itu meningatkannya pada pria di jeep maroon. Polisi brengsek yang membunuh adiknya.

Kuroko menggertakkan gigi. Kedua tangannya refleks terkepal.

"Baiklah, ini misi kalian selanjutnya," sahut Kagetora sembari meletakkan sebuah _netbook_ diatas meja. Merubah posisinya kearah Akashi Seijuuro

Apa pun yang terjadi, Kuroko Tetsuya akan membunuh polisi itu. Tidak ada ampun. Meski harus membayar dengan nyawa, ia akan berusaha untuk membalaskan dendam adiknya. Ia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

Mata biru itu menyorot tajam kearah dapur. Lirikan manik heterokrom tidak di hiraukannya. Akashi Seijuuro sudah menjadi pengamat atas gerakan Kuroko Tetsuya belakangan ini.

.

.

.

**Pembunuh Bayaran**

**Chapter 5 : L.L**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Crime, Hurt/Comfort, General**

**T+**

.

.

.

Akashi memberi isyarat melalui lirikan mata. Kuroko memulai aksi. Bagai wanita penghibur minta di goda, Kuroko mengadukan kecemasannya di depan pintu. Akashi sudah siap dengan pemotong rantainya.

"Oh, begitu ya, nak? Baiklah, akan ku bukakan untukmu." sahut suara dari dalam.

Bersamaan dengan itu, manik Akashi membeliak. Sebuah irama khas dari senjata yang di _reload_ mengambang dibalik pintu. Kemudian satu-dua-tiga-peluru menembus pintu. "Mana kau, hah?! Kau kira aku akan tertipu rayuanmu, bocah bodoh?!"

Kuroko refleks mundur. Tangannya bergetar. Ingin menghampiri Akashi di sebrang pintu, namun peluru itu bisa menembusnya kapan saja jika ia melintas.

Tangan kanan Akashi terangkat, berbisik pelan, menyuruh Kuroko agar tidak bergerak.

Akashi mengeluarkan sebuah besi berbentuk lingkaran dari dalam saku jubahnya. "Hei, mau main cincin?" tanyanya dari balik dinding.

Sekian peluru di layangkan lagi, sebelum akhirnya si pria di dalam menyahut. "Keluar kau, pengecut!"

Si pria menembaki gagang pintu, memberi akses bagi Akashi untuk masuk ke dalam. "Aku ingin lihat wajah busukmu sebelum kukirim kau ke neraka!" gertak si pria dari dalam.

Akashi mengeluarkan sebuah benda bulat dari saku jubah, menggenggamnya sambil menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya. Kedua warna pada matanya menatap Kuroko dalam, seolah memberi kehangatan dalam isyarat pandangnya.

Akashi melempar benda tersebut ke dalam pintu, di sambut oleh sejumlah peluru kearah dinding.

"Sialan kau-"

"Tetsuya," Akashi merentangkan kedua tangan, Kuroko berlari kearahnya.

'DUAR!'

Dirinya terlindung oleh dekapan kokoh dibalik jubah. Resonasi suara dari ledakan _hand_ _grenade_ akan sangat memekakkan pendengaran Kuroko kalau saja tangan Akashi tidak menutupi kedua telinganya.

Butiran debu-gumpalan pasir terhempas keluar, bersamaan dengan kepulan asap bak cakrawala kelabu, atau lebih mirip seperti asap hasil mesin penyemprot nyamuk yang suka keliling di selokan warga. Akashi mengulas senyum tipis seraya melepas Kuroko dari balik jubahnya, "Ini disebut trik cincin."

Kuroko Tetsuya ikut menyunggingkan senyum. Telapak tangan Akashi menuntunnya masuk. Melewati bongkahan dinding beserta ampas cat yang ikut terkelupas. Dengan satu tujuan, menyelesaikan misi.

.

.

.

Pertangahan bulan, memasuki fase bulan penuh. Mata tak kunjung terpejam, kesadaran tak turut pergi. Kuroko Tetsuya masih memandang malam layaknya film-film romantis yang sering di tontonnya ketika luang. Namun tokoh protagonis pria tidak datang seperti cuplikan fiksinya. Dan Kuroko memang tidak berharap Akashi akan mampir, lalu ikut memandang langit malam.

Dengung nyamuk menginterupsi, terbang jahil mengitari telinganya. Kuroko mengibas tangan sambil mendecak kesal. Kesal, tanpa ekspresi. Mungkin binatang pun tidak mengerti apa yang di maksudnya, sehingga jumlah nyamuk bertambah.

Khawatir mereka akan masuk ke dalam dan menggigit kulit Akashi-menghisap darahnya-dimana ia tidak mungkin mampu menggendong Akashi sambil menyanyikan lagu nina bobo, Kuroko memutuskan untuk menepuk-pelan, sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara.

Di kamar yang hanya dirinya seorang, Kuroko Tetsuya kembali menatap langit malam dari kaca jendela. Akashi Seijuuro tidur terpisah dari ruangannya. Pria itu lebih memilih untuk menempati sofa di ruang tengah. Kuroko tidak menganggap hal itu masalah besar, namun rasa segan meliputi dirinya juga. Apa dirinya mempunyai penyakit menular sehingga Akashi tidak ingin tidur dengannya?

Bukan tidur dalam artian itu. Kuroko membuang jauh-jauh pikiran kotor mengenai Akashi Seijuuro.

Derap ritmis mengisi ruang senyap. Kalau bukan milik Akashi, siapa lagi?

Kuroko melirik ke belakang, kemudian kembali menatap langit. Menatap bulan purnama yang indahnya bagaikan bulan pada fase penuh. Ah, sudahlah, persetan dengan rangkaian kalimat mengenai bulan purnama. Selama bentuknya masih bulat penuh, sebutlah purnama-asal tujuh puluh persen bagiannya tidak di sengajakan hancur oleh makhluk aneh dan membentuk bulan sabit selamanya.

Dalam gelut pikiran, sebuah kalimat indah terbesit di benaknya. Cocok untuk menyapa seorang pemuda yang melangkah kearahnya.

"Hei, Akashi-kun," ia ingin melanjutkan dengan pertanyaan, 'kenapa kau belum tidur?' namun ia bisa menebak pasti kemana alurnya. Karena itu, Kuroko Tetsuya menggantinya dengan kalimat lain. "Apa kau hanya melihat gelap saat memandang langit malam?"

"Tidak."

Bagi Kuroko, jawaban itu terlalu cepat. Respon kilat yang dikiranya Akashi akan bersikeras untuk memikirkan jawaban yang sepadan.

Mereka kini berdiri bersisian. Telapak tangan Akashi menyentuh kepala Kuroko, mengelus helai rambutnya. "Aku melihatmu, Tetsuya."

Pupil matanya melebar. Dalam gelap, Akashi melihat dirinya? Apa itu suatu untaian kalimat gombal sebagai pendukung puisi murahannya? Kuroko memilih untuk berpikir keras, ingin membalas.

Kemudian tangan itu bergerak, turun ke oksipital, mendorong maju kearahnya. Akashi membenturkan dinding bibir ke milik lawan. Matanya lebih dulu di pejamkan, sebelum akhirnya manik biru ikut menutup mata.

.

.

.

Akashi sudah menyelesaikan satu aktivitas rutin sementara Kuroko masih lelap diatas ranjang. Akashi menekan tombol remote, mengganti channel ke berita terbaru. Sejak tadi tangannya menepuk-nepuk wajah Kuroko Tetsuya, namun lelaki unyu tak kunjung bangun.

"Bangun, Tetsuya."

Hingga akhirnya Akashi memutuskan untuk menampung air dingin ke dalam baskom, dan mencipratinya seperti ibu rumah tangga yang membangungkan anaknya untuk berangkat sekolah. Sangat tidak keren sekali.

Tindakan ibu untuk anak sembilan puluh delapan persen berhasil, dan itu berlaku untuk Kuroko Tetsuya. Lelaki itu langsung menggelengkan kepala sambil memeluk guling. "Aku masih ngantuk, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak ikut hari ini."

"Kalau kau mau sarapan, beli sendiri. Jangan lupa kunci pintu ketika keluar. Jangan lama berada di luar."

Kemudian suara pintu derdebam.

Menunggu sepuluh detik, Kuroko mengangkat guling, matanya mengedar pandang. Memastikan Akashi tidak di tempat, Kuroko bergegas menuju jendela. Mengintip jalan raya dari balik kaca. Melihat pria berjubah hitam bersama kotak besinya berbelok di tikungan.

Kuroko menggeliat, tangannya menutup mulut. Ia beranjak menuju wastafel untuk cuci muka dan sikat gigi. Jeda waktu sebelum ia mengusap wajah, Kuroko memaku pandang pada cermin.

Mungkin ia tidak bisa melihat wajah ini lagi.

Kuroko meraih remote tivi, menekan tombol merah. Padahal saat ini ada siaran telenovela yang sering di tontonnya setiap sarapan pagi, hari ini di liburkan. Ia melangkah menuju dapur. Membuka kulkas, meraih sekotak susu kemasan di rak pintu kulkas.

Menuangnya ke dalam gelas, kemudian menghabiskannya dalam dua teguk. Seolah energinya terisi penuh, Kuroko menatap lurus, berjalan tegap menuju lemari di ruang tengah. Tempat pribadi Akashi menyimpan barang-barangnya.

Kuroko Tetsuya menggenggam kenop pintu lemari, lalu memejamkan mata. Usai menghela nafas ringan, kedua tangannya menarik-membuatnya terbuka lebar. Menampilkan padanya sejumlah jubah hitam berderet di gantung pada langit-langit-dan yang lebih penting lagi, kotak besi _yang_ _lain_. Kuroko Tetsuya merendahkan tubuh, berjongkok kearah benda mulia.

Membukanya, lalu menimbang-nimbang, senjata seperti apa yang harus di siapkannya. Bukan menimbang benda seperti alat timbangan tradisional. Tapi lebih ke berpikir keras, jenis apa yang lebih baik di bawanya.

Ia memutuskan untuk meraih senjata dasar yang sudah di kuasainya. _Beretta_ berwarna cokelat metalik, _handgun_ silver metalik, dan _revolver_ berwarna senada. Ia juga meraih segenggam peluru usai memastikan tulisan di badan benda tersebut sesuai dengan senjata yang di bawanya.

Kuroko meletakkan barang yang di maksud diatas lantai, kemudian beranjak menuju dapur. Menarik laci, mengeluarkan sebuah lipatan kardus. Merangkainya, kemudian meletakkan ketiga benda suci ke dalam kardus.

Kuroko Tetsuya beranjak lagi, kali ini kembali ke kamar. Ia membuka lemari pakaian, meraih sebuah jaket bertudung berisi kacamata hitam di sakunya. Dikenakannya garmen keramat tersebut, kemudian bergegas ke ruang tengah, membawa kardus bersamanya.

.

.

.

Kuroko mencubit dagu. Selain dua kotak kue keju, ia juga memilih kue tart cokelat. Namun di kembalikannya lagi ke pelayan, menggantinya dengan _blackforest_. Entah kenapa, kue tersebut lebih cocok sebagai hadiah.

Tiga kotak kue menjadi penutup atas tiga senjata api di dasar kardus. Kuroko Tetsuya mengedar pandang, apa lagi yang perlu di belinya untuk melengkapi isi bingkisan _terakhir_. Fokus matanya jatuh pada seorang pria tua yang menjajakan buah-buahan di pinggir jalan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kuroko menghampirinya.

Kali ini Kuroko tidak menimbang. Ia mengambil satu di setiap jenis buah, lalu meletakannya diatas kotak kue. Dan benda berbahaya sudah tertutup sempurna dengan kedok makanan.

"Ini kelengkeng impor, coba saja, nak,"

Kebaikan hati pedagang membuat Kuroko mencicip salah satu jenis buah sambil menatap lurus kearah gedung berjuluk kantor polisi pusat. Ia menunggu kehadiran jeep _maroon_. Atau setidaknya, lelaki berambut cokelat dan yang satunya lagi berambut kuning. Entah siapa namanya, yang jelas mereka memiliki tubuh yang tinggi dan tegap.

Sebuah limosin hitam mengkilap ditimpa sinar matahari. Sejumlah pria keluar dari dalamnya. Tidak ada pria berambut cokelat.

Namun Kuroko tidak akan melupakan yang satunya lagi. Seorang pemuda yang terkesan banyak bicara-yang juga berkunjung ke rumahnya tempo lalu. Pria berjas cokelat muda dengan rambut kuning yang memantulkan sinar matahari pagi. Jika ada cermin, mungkin akan terjadi pembiasan cahaya dimana jika dibelokkan akan menjadi pelangi-Kuroko sadar, tontonan dua anak kecil kembar botak tempo waktu lalu menjadi beban pikirannya, bahkan disaat darurat begini.

Ia mengangguk, menyebrang jalan raya, menjejaki tangga yang membawanya masuk ke dalam gedung milik negara. Ia melepas kacamata hitam, meneliti dalam bangunan. Mengalihkan fokus ketika terlarut dalam megahnya ukiran dinding yang menumpu langit-langit. Mencoba berjalan tegap ketika sejumlah orang menabraknya karena terpesona oleh corak kuno bangunan berukir kayu.

Ia masuk ke bagian pemeriksaan. "Ada yang bisa dibantu, nak?" sahut seorang wanita meraih kardus di tangannya. "Hm, kue dan buah-buahan. Memang hadiah yang cocok untuk berkunjung,"

Matanya membelakak ketika seorang pria berambut kuning berjalan cepat-diikuti sejumlah orang di belakangnya. Si pria masuk ke lorong searah jam sebelas.

"Nak?"

Kuroko mengangguk kearah petugas wanita. "Saya ingin menjenguk ayah saya, terimakasih." sahutnya bergegas melewati penjaga. Ia meneguk ludah, menurunkan tudung. Menapaki lantai marmer, berjalan ke lorong yang sama. Kuroko tak salah lihat, namun orang-orang yang mengikutinya tadi telah hilang entah kemana.

Sesuatu mengganggunya. Bagaimana kalau mereka sadar, dan berpencar? Apa Kuroko harus langsung mengubrak-abrik kue, untuk meraih pistol dibawah sana? Bagaimana kalau waktunya tidak sempat? Kalau ia keburu di ancam?

Akashi-kun tidak pernah mengajarkan padanya rasa takut atau khawatir mengenai target pembunuhan. Seharusnya Kuroko tidak memiliki perasaan itu.

Si pemuda berbelok, pun Kuroko di belakangnya. Ia mengerutkan dahi ketika di hadapkan pada sebuah pintu toilet pria. Sekali lagi Kuroko menelan ludah, lalu membuka pintu.

Kosong.

Kuroko membuka tutup kardus, ia akan bersiaga menjebak si pemuda yang berada di salah satu bilik ini. Membunuhnya, dan selesailah perkara. Sehingga sang adik bisa tersenyum bahagia di alam sana.

Suara daun pintu melengking, diikuti debaman pintu.

Kuroko membelakak, lalu berbalik badan. Jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat. Perasaannya membuncah ketika seorang pria di balik pintu menghampirinya dengan langkah pelan.

Ia salah.

Mengira menjebak seorang pembunuh di bilik toilet adalah pemikiran amatir yang menghantarkan menuju kematian.

"Siapa... namamu?" mata cokelatnya mengintimidasi. Aura di dalam toilet ikut termakan ancaman tersiratnya. Kuroko tahu salju tidak turun diluar, namun suhu tubuhnya menurun drastis. Dingin dan gemetar. Pemuda di hadapannya mencoba membekukannya lewat getaran suara.

Mau tak mau, ia harus menjawab. "Ku-Kuroko... Tetsuya..."

"Oh..." si pemuda mengangguk pelan. Ia sudah berdiri di hadapan Kuroko, lalu merendahkan tubuhnya agar setara. "Apa kau membawa sesuatu, nak? Aku mencium aroma yang langka. Aku suka keju dan cokelat, kau tahu...?"

Kuroko ingin mundur, namun tubuhnya tak menurut. Kakinya gemetar. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai ia akan rubuh.

"Tapi aroma yang kusuka sudah di campur oleh percikan api... kejam sekali..." gumamnya masih menatap intens kearah Kuroko. "Kau yang melakukannya... nak?"

Kuroko mengangguk cepat.

Tangan si pria terangkat, menyentuh wajahnya. Membelai pipi kanan Kuroko, mungkin membuatnya tenang. "Apa kau... ingin mati...?"

Kuroko menggeleng dua kali lebih cepat. Tanpa sadar, saraf keberaniannya terputus. Bulir air menuruni pipinya. Ia menahan tangis. "Ti-tidak..."

Sungguh, tak pernah sekali pun seumur hidupnya Kuroko merasakan ketakutan lebih dari ini.

"Bagus..." jawab si pemuda mengangguk pelan. Gerakan lambatnya semakin menyudutkan Kuroko. Ia melihat sendiri bagaimana si pria meraih sebuah pistol dari balik jasnya. "Aku lebih suka... membunuh orang yang tidak berniat mati..."

Jangankan membunuh. Mau dibunuh saja Kuroko tak memiliki ketegaran untuk bertahan. Tak punya tenaga untuk berbalik dan meraih senjata miliknya.

Pemuda ini seperti malaikat maut untuknya. Lubang pistol yang mengarah padanya, mengirim bayangan berupa gambar lubang jika peluru menembus kepala.

Mungkin ini yang di rasakan adiknya waktu itu.

Suka atau tidak, terkadang Akashi-kun benar. Nyalinya kecil. Berlagak ingin jadi pembunuh seperti Akashi Seijuuro, omong kosong.

Ia tidak akan puas. Balas dendam hanya menghantarkannya menuju penyesalan tanpa akhir. Mungkin ia harus meminta maaf pada sang adik ketika sudah sampai disana, karena tidak bisa menjadi kakak yang sempurna.

Hingga detik ini pun, air matanya tak kunjung berhenti. Kakinya menolak bertindak. Tubuhnya kaku menahan gemetar. Ia mematung layaknya batu siap dipahat.

Kuroko menutup mata ketika jari telunjuk si pemuda menarik pelatuk.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai sini! Terimakasih atas review/fav/follow nyaa! **

**Akari Kaerina, Ryuusuke583, SasagiiRokusai : **Hm... gimana ya... bukan apa-apa sih, tapi daku belum pernah bikin rate M :( belum berpengalaman... #halah

Terimakasih juga atas review nya, **Cloverren, shizukanaharuka, Nyenyee, Freyja Lawliet, huangangelin, Couphie **dan semua silent reader yang selalu setia mendukung Akakuro dimana pun berada!


	6. Luck

Pena sudah angkat, tinta telah mengering. Takdir ditetapkan.

"Karena aku... lebih suka membunuh orang yang tidak ingin mati..."

Laras pistol terarah ke dahi. Lubang hitam menyeret benaknya jauh ke dalam gelap. Menerka berapa cepat peluru yang melesat dari sana.

_"Hei, kakak, kenapa kita tidak coba saja?"_

_ "Jangan, Shigehiro-kun. Aku pernah menyapanya, tapi dia tidak tersenyum padaku." _

_ "Kalau begitu, kita bawakan buah-buahan?" _

_ "Hm... bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari mencari tahu namanya?" _

_ Kepala mungil balita bersurai hitam di miringkan, "Katanya tadi tidak bisa..."_

_ "Ayo kita ke kakek penjaga meja di bawah! Kita paksa dia untuk memberi daftar penetap apartmen," _

.

_"Ada apa, Shigehiro-kun?" _

_ "Ta-tadi... tetangga baru kita itu... lewat..."_

_ "Wah... kamu beruntung. Jadi, bagaimana wajahnya?" _

_ "Dia seperti..." _

_ "Hm? Tampan, kah? Atau menyeramkan?"_

_ "Yang jelas... dia tidak bersahabat." _

_._

_"Besok kau harus pergi dari sini. Rumahku bukan penampungan anak." _

_ "Kumohon Akashi-kun..." _

_ "Tidak." _

_ Terdengar lenguhan, lalu derap langkah yang menjauh. "Baiklah, tapi sampai besok saja." _

.

_ "Dengar, Tetsuya. Karena kau sudah memutuskan untuk ikut denganku, maka kau harus menuruti seluruh perintahku. Kau tidak boleh keluar kecuali atas izinku."_

_ "Baik, Akashi-kun." _

_ "Dan, selama kau ada disini, aku akan pakai sofa dan kau ranjang di kamar. Jangan coba mendekatiku." _

_ "Eh? Kenapa, Akashi-kun?"_

_ "Diam dan turuti saja."_

_._

_Dan aku masih belum mengerti, kalimatmu..._

_Apa kau menolakku? Kadang aku merasa frustasi. Kau sungguh membuatku bingung._

.

_"Akashi-kun, aku belum membuka hadiahmu." _

_ "Dibuka dong, Tetsuya sayang." _

_ "Kamu menyebalkan, Akashi-kun." _

_Sungguh, menyebalkan. Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirmu. _

_ "Iya, aku akan selalu menyayangimu. Kemari sini," _

_ "Aku mau tidur." _

_._

_"Hari ini jangan kemana-mana, Tetsuya. Aku lembur." _

_ "Aku juga ikut denganmu, Akashi-kun." _

_ "Tidak, kau di rumah saja." _

_Kau meninggalkanku karena cemas, atau bersikap profesional? Atau... karena aku hanya akan mengganggu? _

.

Matanya membelakak, pupil melebar. Bulir air merembes dari bendungannya, memaksa bebas mengalir menuruni wajah. Dadanya tercekat, jantungnya menjerit minta absen sejenak. Seolah udara berbalik memusuhinya. Kuroko bahkan tak sanggup untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya di cermin sebelah.

Kenapa?

Untuk apa memorinya memanggil masa lalu? Mengapa ia harus mengingatnya? Apa karena momen ini adalah saat-saat terakhirnya?

Kuroko memejamkan mata. "Maafkan, aku, Akashi-kun..."

.

_"Lain kali beri aku peluru sungguhan, Akashi-kun." _

_ "Baiklah. Mau malam ini?" _

_ "Aku serius, Akashi-kun."_

_ "Jaga bicaramu, Tetsuya. Kau tidak akan kubiarkan membunuh." _

.

"Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun..."

Sungguh, Kuroko Tetsuya menyesal. Seandainya waktu bisa di putar kembali, ia akan menuruti segala perintah Akashi. Mendengar seluruh nasehatnya. Ia akan menjadi anak baik di bawah bimbingan Akashi Seijuuro, tanpa pernah terpikir untuk memberontak.

Dan kenapa ia melupakan bingkisan hadiah yang di berikan Akashi beberapa hari lalu? Seharusnya ia langsung menerima. Seharusnya Kuroko Tetsuya membalas kebaikan Akashi Seijuuro dengan hal wajar.

.

_"Tetsuya, bangun." _

_ "Bangun, Tetsuya." _

_ "Sepertinya aku pulang terlambat hari ini. Hei, mau sampai kapan kau tidur, Tetsuya? Kau kesiangan." _

_ "Tetsuya," _

_ Ia menggerutu dalam hati. Akashi terlalu banyak bicara. _

_._

_Dan sayangnya, aku tak bisa mendengarnya _lagi.

.

"Ya... menangislah... mati tak butuh penyesalan..."

Kuroko Tetsuya membuka mata. Menatap intens kearah manik pria bersurai kuning. Potongan rambut pendek yang mengekspos bebas kening lebarnya. Sunggingan senyum lebar yang tak kunjung mengerut meski kalimat sarkas berulang kali terlontar dari mulutnya.

Poni Akashi juga pendek. Hanya saja, rambutnya sewarna trombosit. Tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi juga tidak pendek. Meski pria di hadapannya lebih tinggi dari Akashi-kun, Kuroko pikir harga diri Akashi jauh lebih tinggi.

Dan Kuroko memilih untuk mengenang Akashi Seijuuro sebelum meregang nyawa.

Jeda sesaat sebelum pelatuk di tarik. Pintu dibuka, seorang pria berkulit gelap berdiri di ambang. Dahinya berkeringat.

"Oh, ayolah, Gorila. Aku ada tamu," sahut si pria mengangkat senjatanya. "Ketuk pintu sebelum masuk."

"Tapi ini toilet umum," sahut lawan melangkah maju. "Cepat kembali, Mayuzumi menemukan mereka..."

"Hah?"

Air muka pria yang di panggil gorila berubah. Bibirnya bergetar. "Reo..."

"Reo-nee...?" kali ini lengan pria bersurai kuning terhempas turun. "Kemarin Kiyoshi... sekarang Reo-nee..."

"Makanya sudah kubilang, kan? Ayo kembali."

Pria bersurai kuning menoleh patah-patah. Ia menyelipkan pistol di balik jas kuning keemasannya. "Gorila... urus yang satu ini..."

Kuroko masih mematung. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang di bincangkan, tapi ia merasa memiliki harapan.

"Aku... akan membalas dendam anak buahku... pasti..."

.

.

.

**Pembunuh Bayaran**

**Chapter 6 : Luck**

**Written by siucchi**

**Kuroko no Basuke Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Crime, General, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating T+++**

**(**_**Italic**_** untuk ingatan masa lalu)**

.

.

.

"Hmm... revolver, handgun kacangan, beretta-oh, warnanya lebih mengkilap dari punyaku." pria yang disebut gorila mengeluarkan satu persatu isi kardus. "Mungkin kita mulai dari makan dulu ya, Mayuzumi-san."

"Hati-hati, Nebuya-san. Siapa tahu ada racunnya." sahut pemuda bersurai kelabu. Punggungnya bersandar pada rak penuh literatur dan salah satu kakinya di tumpukan ke besi bangku di depannya.

"Ayo jawab, nak. Kenapa bocah sepertimu punya alat-alat berbahaya begini?"

Kuroko Tetsuya menunduk. Kedua tangannya mengepal, meremas celana jins di bagian paha, tanpa khawatir garmen tersebut akan terkoyak dan robek. Ia menggigit bibir. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Tak peduli meski bulir keringat jatuh mendarat diatas tangannya.

Padahal dua orang lelaki di dalam ruang kecil ini sedang menikmati obrolan mereka. Yang bertubuh besar meraup serakah makanan yang di bawa Kuroko, sementara yang satunya lagi berusaha menghentikan.

Tapi kenapa.

Kenapa Kuroko merasa tertekan? Padahal kedua orang ini tak memilki aura setan seperti milik Akashi tempo lalu. Seharusnya ia merasa lega. Seharunya pikirannya tenang, sebab waktu kematiannya di tunda.

"Hei, anak kecil!"

Suara berat menginterupsi. Kuroko menelan ludah. Perlahan wajahnya diangkat, membelakak ketika Nebuya menyodorkan pistol kearahnya.

"Ini, kukembalikan."

Bibirnya melengkung, namun terasa dingin. Lengan ringkihnya gemetar. Kuroko berusaha tegar. Tak mampu menolak perintah lawan, Kuroko berniat menerima pemberian.

Revolver tidak akan berguna jika pemakaianya tak memiliki keberanian untuk menarik pelatuk. Pun Kuroko. Bayangan tentang Akashi Seijuuro ketika mengajarkan padanya cara membidik lawan, juga membuatnya tenang-lalu meminta untuk bernafas sesuai irama. Memposisikan diri sebagai korban, atau beberapa pelajaran lainnya.

Tapi materi itu tak mampu di realisasikan kali ini. Kuroko Tetsuya semakin percaya dirinya pengecut.

Dering pendek mengisi ruang yang tak bisa di katakan sepi. Lelaki bersurai kelabu menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. Ia mengangguk-anggukan kepala, lalu menekan layar. Menyakukan telepon genggam ke balik jas, ia menatap kearah kawan.

"Begitu, ya. Jadi Kotarou sudah memutuskan." sahut Nebuya santai. "Nah, siapa namamu, nak? Ah tidak perlu, kami tak butuh nama orang yang akan mati."

Mungkin ekspresinya datar. Mungkin hatinya sudah tenang. Tapi yang jelas, Kuroko tak merasa menghirup udara. Berusaha kuat juga percuma. Lebih baik ia pilih untuk patuh pada Akashi Seijuuro di detik terakhirnya-dengan cara, tidak membunuh orang lain.

Mungkin ia sudah siap.

Ah, apa perlu ia minta para pria di ruangan ini untuk menyampaikan ucapan terimakasihnya pada Akashi?

"Kuroko... Tetsuya," ujar Kuroko pelan. "Mohon diingat."

Nebuya berdeham. Ia menyunggingkan senyum lebar hingga gusinya terlihat. Tampak menikmati ketika jari telunjuknya akan segera menarik pelatuk.

Kuroko menutup mata. "Terimakasih, Akashi-kun. Dan... selamat tinggal."

Ia tak perlu menangis lagi. Air matanya sudah kering.

Dan ruang kecil diisi oleh bunyi tembakan-kecil, Kuroko pernah mendengar suara ini. Akashi suka menggunakan peredam suara pada senjatanya.

Tiga kali bunyi tersebut melintasi indera pendengarannya, Kuroko membuka sebelah matanya, mengintip. Apa Gorila dan Mayuzumi itu sedang mengajaknya bermain, atau salah bidik.

Pupil mata Kuroko Tetsuya melebar. Seorang pria bertubuh besar baru saja terjatuh dari kursinya, sementara yang bersurai kelabu menodongkan senjata kearah lawan.

'Dor!'

Bunyi dari pistol milik Mayuzumi memekakkan telinga. Lawannya menggeser posisi, lalu menarik pelatuk tanpa ragu. Satu peluru menembus tepat di kening.

"Tetsuya,"

Kuroko berdiri. Ia bergegas menghampiri Akashi Seijuuro yang juga melangkah kearahnya. Memeluknya sambil mengucap sesal, "Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun."

"Ayo segera keluar dari sini."

.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya menutup mata. Kalau situasinya mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak bersalah, ia pasti akan protes pada Akashi Seijuuro. Bagaimana mungkin pria berperangai buruk sepertinya menyukai model seperti ini?

Kuroko menghembuskan nafas berat, memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari kamar. Ia tidak kuat terus menatap dirinya di cermin.

"Aku terima hadiah darimu, Akashi-kun."

Kedua jenjang kakinya dibalut stocking hitam. Pahanya ditutup renda putih lima senti diatas lutut. Kuroko memejamkan mata ketika hembusan angin menerpa dada-tidak nyaman sebab kostum yang di kenakannya tidak berkerah.

Ia pasti marah karena Akashi Seijuuro ternyata melihat dirinya sebagai wanita. Bagaimana mungkin, ia diberikan hadiah berupa kostum maid? Sebagai lelaki, harga diri Kuroko terancam.

Tak ada suara, Kuroko membuka mata. Seorang pria bermanik dua warna menatapnya tanpa ekspresi-namun bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Kain lap di salah satu tangannya terguling jatuh ke lantai. "Co-cocok untukmu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko mengulas senyum tipis. Ia ikut duduk di kursi, mengamati gerak Akashi yang bergegas meraih sebuah kain di lantai.

Akashi masih sibuk memoles senjata. Kuroko bergelut dengan batin. Ruang makan di penuhi sepi.

Hatinya tak merasa tenang sejak tadi. Ia merasa bersalah, tapi kenapa Akashi tidak mengungkit tindakan cerobohnya?

"Akashi-kun..." panggilnya pelan. Menatap intens kearah manik heterokrom yang kini meliriknya. "Kenapa tidak marah...?"

Akashi kembali melanjutkan aktivitas.

"Aku..." Kuroko meremas renda putih garmennya, "tidak keberatan, jika Akashi-kun menghukumku..."

Akashi menarik selembar kain putih, menggunakannya untuk membersihkan senjata yang lain.

Kuroko menelan ludah. "Peluru sungguhan versi Akashi-kun..." kali ini jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Kuroko tak yakin untuk melanjutkan.

Memejamkan mata, Kuroko menunduk. "Aku ingin-maksudku, Akashi-kun selalu mengungkit soal peluru-aku-ingin tahu..."

Terpaksa sadar, Kuroko terbanting diatas lantai-diikuti suara benturan dari kayu kursi yang ikut terjatuh. Matanya membelakak, nafasnya tercekat. Tangan Akashi menekan dadanya.

Kuroko Tetsuya menghapus jauh keinginan untuk melawan. Ia tak pernah sekali pun melihat raut wajah Akashi Seijuuro yang seperti ini. Matanya seperti menyala. Selebar-lebarnya Akashi menyeringai, tidak lebih setan dari ini.

"Kau manis, Tetsuya."

Kuroko meremas rambut Akashi, tak ingin pria itu menyerang lehernya lebih lama. "A-Akashi-kun... hentikan,"

"Kau yang memintanya." jeda sejenak sebelum Akashi menaikkan lumatannya, ke mulut Kuroko. Menembus dinding kenyal pertahanannya. Menghisap keras hingga korbannya tersedak. Akashi mengangkat kepala untuk melihat reaksi lawan. "Aku selalu menahannya."

Kuroko Tetsuya memburu nafas. "A-aku bercanda, Akashi-kun..."

"Tidak. Ini hukumannya, Tetsuya."

.

.

.

"Lalu, _heroine_nya menerima lagi perasaan si tokoh utama... dan mereka merayakannya dengan jalan-jalan."

Dagunya ditapakkan diatas dada bidang sang dominan. Kuroko Tetsuya memainkan jarinya diatas perut tenggorokan Akashi. Matanya masih menatap intens wajah pria bersurai merah di hadapannya.

"Jalan-jalan kemana?"

Akashi Seijuuro tak pernah merespon kalimat tak penting Tetsuya-nya selama ini. Namun entah kenapa, hari ini lain. Pagi terasa lebih cepat. Sepoi angin yang menyusup dari balik ventilasi berhembus lebih hangat. Jiwanya lega dan tenang. Ditambah, ia tidur bersama anak tumpangannya malam ini. Meninggalkan sofa di ruang tengah atas paksaan si resesif.

"Kesini." meski ekspesinya lebih datar dari teflon, Akashi bisa menerka kepolosannya. Sambil mengikuti drama murahan di televisi yang sering Kuroko tonton, jari lentiknya menekan dada Akashi. Padahal kalau mau menunjuk letak hati, posisinya kurang kebawah. Akashi mengartikan, Kuroko menggodanya untuk melanjutkan sesi yang tertunda semalam.

Akashi mendaratkan tangannya, mengacak pucuk rambut Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun, liburlah hari ini."

Akashi terdiam sejenak. Jelang lima detik sampai akhirnya ia mengulas senyum tipis. "Baiklah."

Kuroko menapakkan kedua telapak tangannya diatas kasur sebagai alat bantu untuk bangkit. Beranjak dari ranjang, "Aku ingin menghabiskan satu hari dengan Akashi-kun. Kita mulai dari lari pagi, Akashi-kun."

Sejak memutuskan untuk nomaden, Akashi tak pernah jogging lagi. Kalau pun untuk kebugaran dan kelenturan tubuh, ia biasa lakukan dirumah. Namun sesekali-setidaknya untuk hari ini, ia ingin menuruti permintaan seseorang.

.

.

.

"Tunggu diluar, jangan bertingkah."

Kuroko melenguh. Matanya mengedar pandang. Seorang kakek menggenggam sebuah tali, melangkah seiring dengan seekor anjing yang asik mengendus aspal jalanan. Tiga orang wanita tertawa sambil menunjukkan jari yang menenteng kantung transparan berisi sayuran hijau. Seorang pria tua menjajakan dagangannya di pinggir jalan. Terus memanggil meski diabaikan.

Kota masih gelap, namun orang-orang sudah memulai hari barunya. Bahkan Kuroko sedikit terkejut melihat kafe kecil milik Kagetora-san sudah buka sedini ini. Dan untuk beberapa alasan, Akashi menyuruhnya menunggu diluar sementara dirinya menemui pemilik kafe.

Pintu kaca dibuka, Kuroko menoleh. Tangan pemuda itu meraih jemarinya, kemudian bertautan. Kuroko menunduk ketika Akashi menariknya-dan mulai berlari.

Kuroko melepasnya, "Ini tempat umum, Akashi-kun. Jangan lakukan hal itu,"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu,"

Kuroko tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

Belakangan ini, angin berhembus cukup kencang. Menerbangkan setiap materi yang bermassa lebih rendah darinya. Fajar mulai pamer diri dari balik deretan gedung, menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa ia siap membantu manusia untuk mengeringkan pakaian, tenaga alternatif, pun menjadi bukti atas dua orang lelaki yang berdiri diatas atap gedung. Kedua tangan mereka tertaut dengan kepala lurus menatap arah timur.

"Aku suka melihat matahari terbit bersama adikku,"

Akashi tidak menjawab. Matanya masih meneliti sebuah bentuk garis panjang di sisi sang penyinar. Membentuk jembatan ditengah cakrawala biru.

"Syukurlah aku masih bisa melakukannya," ujar Kuroko menoleh, "bersama Akashi-kun." dinding kenyal itu melengkung.

Jakunnya turun sejenak, Akashi menelan ludah. Melepas sepihak genggaman tangan. Mengganti fungsi jari sebagai alat pengelus wajah. Mendorong kepalanya sendiri untuk menyentuh makhluk lugu di hadapannya.

Sang fajar menjadi saksi atas mereka-

-dan bukan hanya _dia_.

.

.

.

"Y-ya, itu... ba-bagaimana aku mengatakannya, ya-"

Seorang pria bersurai kelabu menggaruk tengkuknya. Sebuah ponsel digeser menjauh dari telinga ketika lawan bicara berteriak disebrang.

"Ya, ya-diatas atap hotel distrik dua. Apa boleh buat, kan, aku melihat privasi mereka-"

Jeda sejenak sebelum manik kelabunya menyorot tajam kearah sebuah gedung. "Baiklah. Cukup mengawasi, kan? Kuharap kau sudah menyiapkan uang lembur untukku."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Padahal rencananya mau di end-in di chapter ini, tapi berubah pikiran. **

**Rencananya mau bikin sad ending, tapi banyak yg nentang. Setelah dipikir-pikir, bener juga sih. Readers juga maunya happy end kan ya. Seorang kawan saya ngerengek, "Lu bikin cerita yang endingnya menderita? Plis deh hidup aja udah susah kayak gini, lu ngejadiin cerita yang seharusnya menghibur itu malah dijadiin sedih. Darimana lagi gua merasa bahagia kalo cerita yang dibaca sedih-sedih gitu." **

**Meskipun dia orangnya lebay, tapi kata2nya menyentuh. Saya pribadi membaca cerita untuk menghibur diri. Kalau alat pengibur(?)nya juga sedih, darimana saya bahagia :') **

**/ikutan lebay/ **

**/gampar saja/ **

**Udahan ah curcolnya, wkwk. Tapi bukan berarti AkaKuro disini akan bahagia ever after gitu. Jiwa Do-S saya masih ada sedikit wkwk :)))) **

**(beneran udah curcolnya) **

**THXXXXXXXXXXXXXX READERS, FAVERS, FOLLOWERS STORY INIII, terimakasih sudah mengikuti sampai sini. Lope lope deh.**

**see you chapter 7!**

**xxx**

**siucchi**


	7. Last

Kedai tidak dipadati pengunjung, tapi juga tak bisa dibilang sepi. Ada tiga pasang manusia duduk di tempat kosong. Entah bisa disebut sepasang atau tidak, yang jelas satu dari mereka berjenis kelamin sama.

Kagetora menubrukkan batang rokok ke dinding asbak, menghembuskan asap tembakau kearah lelaki di hadapannya, lalu tertawa setelah lawannya menggerutu kesal sambil mengibas tangan.

Lelaki berkacamata, kawan dekat putri tunggalnya, Hyuga Junpei datang berkunjung untuk sarapan, katanya. Tapi ternyata sarapan hanya sebagai modus, sebab tujuan utamanya meminta izin.

"Memangnya Riko suka sama kamu?"

Hyuga kembali membuang pandang, "I-itu..."

"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang. Aku tidak mau tahu, kalau kamu sungguhan jatuh cinta pada putri yang dulu kecil ingin menikah denganku, maka kau harus menikahinya."

Kagetora berusaha bijak, tapi tidak menghalangi.

"Baiklah-apa itu artinya anda merestui hubungan kami?" maniknya berbinar, Hyuga sontak berdiri.

Kagetora mendongak, "Tidak juga. Kalau sampai kau menyakiti anakku tercinta, tiada maaf bagimu."

"Tentu, aku sungguh bahagia mendengar respon anda."

"Sudah cukup dramanya, hei kalian."

Orang ketiga-atau lebih tepatnya, orang yang sedang dibicarakan melangkah cepat sambil meletakkan dua gelas mineral diatas meja. Aida Riko menguping sejak tadi, tapi baru berani muncul setelah perbincangan hampir selesai, mungkin.

"Riko-tan, aku mau susu," nada sang ayah manja, tidak sadar umur.

"Sana bikin sendiri," balas Riko ketus.

"Ah, terimakasih, Riko," Hyuga memaksakan senyum-karena sesungguhnya ia terlonjak kaget mendapati kehadiran calon kekasih.

"Bu-bukan berarti aku senang, Junpei sudah bicara pada ayah, dan bukan berarti-!" kalimat itu terjeda.

"Apa? Riko-tan kamu malu-malu?! Tidak, Riko-tan kamu milik ayah seorang!"

Pintu didobrak, dua orang pria berseragam menodongkan moncong senjatanya kearah Kagetora. Baik Riko mau pun Hyuga, keduanya tercengang.

"Hyuga, bawa Riko masuk ke dalam dan jaga dia. Berjanjilah kau akan melindunginya. Apa pun yang terjadi."

.

.

.

**Pembunuh Bayaran**

**Final Chapter : 7 : Last**

**written by siucchi**

**Crime, Hurt/Comfort, General**

**naik rate untuk jaga-jaga. Tapi tenang, tidak terlalu menjurus XD (kayaknya) **

.

.

.

Kuroko menyedot liquid cokelat milik Akashi, lalu mengerutkan dahi, "Hambar," sahutnya langsung berganti ke vanilla shake didepannya.

Akashi melirik isi gelas, "Iyakah? Padahal aku pesan teh manis," sahutnya ringan, lalu mendaratkan garpu ke mulutnya.

"Tapi tumben Akashi-kun tidak pesan susu?" tanya Kuroko ditengah kunyahan makanannya.

Akashi meletakkan sepasang sendok-garpu, lalu meneguk air minumnya. "Aku mau coba teh, Tetsuya."

"Eh? Akashi-kun sudah habis? Tunggu-" pemuda bersurai biru langsung meningkatkan laju ayunan tangan pada sendoknya, menghabiskan isi piring dalam waktu singkat.

Namun pemuda itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, yang dikenal anggun dan lemas lembut. Kalau memaksakan diri atau pun tergesa-gesa, yang terjadi malah hal sebaliknya. Sekarang ia tersedak timun-refleks mendorongnya dengan air mineral-disusul oleh batuk sebagai pelengkap.

Akashi memijat punggung Kuroko, lalu naik ke tengkuk. Bukan berarti ia beralih profesi jadi tukang urut. Untuk hari ini, ia ingin menaruh perhatian lebih pada Tetsuya-nya sebagai pengisi hari libur.

"Setelah ini kita pulang, ya. Lanjut dirumah saja, aku siap melayani Tetsuya apa pun itu."

Kuroko bersandar sembari memburu nafas. Lalu memajukan wajah, "Akashi-kun pemberi harapan palsu. Kan aku bilang kita seharian diluar."

"Tapi Tetsuya tidak bilang begitu. Tetsuya hanya ingin aku libur seharian."

"Tapi maksudnya bukan itu, Akashi-kun!"

"Lalu apa?"

Kuroko bisu sesaat. Ia menyandarkan punggung. "Hm... itu..."

Akashi mengulas seringai, salah satu tangannya dijadikan pangkuan wajah, "Tetsuya hanya ingin berkencan denganku, kan? Sudahlah jujur saja."

"Apaan sih Akashi-kun! Jangan sok tahu!"

Akashi mulai beranjak, "Dirumah lebih asik, Tetsuya. Tidak ada yang melihat."

Kuroko mendongak sambil mengerutcutkan bibir, "Tapi Akashi-kun..." ia sedikit tidak terima. Niatnya ingin selangkah lebih egois dari Akashi, tapi tak terealisasi.

Akashi melangkah duluan, "Sudah ikuti saja. Atau mau kugendong?"

.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya mengepalkan tangan, mengetuk pintu dengan irama tertentu. Ketuk empat kali, lalu satu kali, dilanjutkan lima kali. Akashi membuat kode khusus untuk mereka, agar tidak ada kecurigaan ketika masuk mau pun keluar.

Kuroko menyipitkan mata. Membuka lemari, isinya hanya perlengkapan Akashi dan beberapa potong garmen miliknya. Membuka kulkas, dua kotak susu vanila dan dua buah tofu. Melirik dapur, tak sebiji pun nampak sayuran-bahkan minyak goreng tidak tersedia. Di kamar, hanya ada sebuah ranjang tanpa seprai berukuran sedang.

Tempat bersinggah di rumah itu hanya ruang tengah dimana televisi berada. Kuroko membuka pintu rak kecil dibawah televisi, menarik sejumlah _compact disk_ dibungkus plastik. Mengamati judul film satu-persatu, lalu menghembuskan nafas berat.

Film jadul semua, dan hampir semuanya pernah ditonton.

Beginilah isi rumah Akashi Seijuurou, minim sangat. Hiburannya hanya menyalakan LDC, lalu tertidur karena bosan dengan acara televisi yang tidak menarik. Terbayanglah perjuangannya ditinggal Akashi selama bekerja.

Kuroko melirik Akashi yang masih sibuk di channel berita tanpa menekan tombol remote. Lain Akashi, lain Kuroko. Berita bukan acara tivi favoritnya. Selagi Akashi menikmati tontonannya, Kuroko cari kesibukan.

"Tetsuya, duduk disini." Akashi menyadari gelagat Kuroko layaknya ayam kena ambeien.

Kuroko melirik Akashi sekilas, lalu menyusun kembali CD kedalam rak. "Malas."

"Tetsuya."

"Iya, iya." Kuroko menurut. Ia mendaratkan bokong disamping Akashi, lalu bersandar di sofa. Matanya terpaksa meneliti judul berita yang tertulis di pojok kiri sisi televisi. 'Polisi masih mencari pelaku penyerangan sebuah Cafe'.

Akashi menarik leher Kuroko, didekatkan kearah wajahnya. Ia mengendus pelipis si pemuda, lalu mengecupnya kasar.

"Akashi-kun berani sekali." nada protes yang keluar. Tidak terima, tapi juga tidak menolak.

"Hari ini Tetsuya milikku." jawab Akashi mengendus turun ke telinga lawan, lalu menggigitnya.

Kuroko memekik pelan. "Geli, lepaskan, Akashi-kun."

"Nanti juga Tetsuya suka," jawab Akashi menjilat daun telinga Kuroko-sontak si penerima rangsangan mengangkat bahu, menahan sensasi menggelitik dari lidah penyerang.

Akashi tertawa setelah melihat ekspresi Kuroko. "Tetsuya suka nonton film ya?"

Kuroko menundukkan kepala, wajahnya memanas. Kalau tidak salah, sepanjang pengalamannya menonton film romantis-tokoh yang diganggu oleh adegan tak senonoh ini pasti wajahnya memerah. Karena itu Kuroko menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

"Tetsuya suka film apa?"

Akashi mengajaknya ngobrol, tapi Kuroko tak yakin akan menjawabnya dengan normal. Memangnya, peduli apa Akashi Seijuurou dengan genre film kesukannya.

"Buat film, yuk."

Kuroko dipaksa mengangkat wajah. "Buat film? Film apa?" barangkali permintaan Akashi Seijuurou masuk akal dan mampu dikabulkannya.

Akashi langsung mendorong bahu sang lawan, menekan kedua tangan Kuroko diatas sofa, lalu menyeringai. "Film aku dan Tetsuya, sedang bercinta."

Kalimat itu mengiang di benaknya layaknya slide monokromatik. Hampir semua film romantis yang ditontonnya, kalimat 'bercinta' mengandung arti ambigu. Kuroko ingin percaya bahwa Akashi sedang bercanda. Ingin berharap makna dari ucapan Akashi tidak menjurus kearah _itu_.

Akashi menginvasi kasar. Kuroko sampai tersedak demi mengikuti alur lidah lawannya. Ia memejamkan mata karena tak kuat menatap sorot tajam Akashi yang siap menerkamnya kapan saja.

Kuroko ingin melepas, tapi Akashi masih berputar didalam. Ingin berteriak bahwa dirinya membutuhkan suplai oksigen. Ia heran, sebenarnya seberapa panjang nafas Akashi sampai masih kuat melampiaskan nafsunya meski sudah sepuluh menit-mungkin.

Dan ia sungguh kehabisan nafas. Kuroko merasa sekarat, tanpa sadar air matanya menyeruak keluar. Kedua kakinya digerakkan untuk membentur pertahanan Akashi, memintanya untuk memberi jeda.

Akashi melepasnya, keduanya sama-sama memburu nafas. Kuroko masih menyempatkan menghirup banyak udara ketika Akashi menjilat air matanya.

"Akashi-kun... jahat."

"Tetsuya enak sih,"

Akashi melanjutkan. Kuroko tidak membuka mulut, membiarkan bibir Akashi membentur miliknya. Mungkin si penyerang kesal, sehingga menggigit ranumnya-dan tanpa sadar Kuroko membuka pertahanannya. Akashi sekali lagi menginvasi.

Kuroko membuka mata, menatap sorot Akashi untuk memberi isyarat 'pelan-pelan', tapi yang bermanik merah-jingga seolah tak peduli. Kuroko mengerutkan dahi untuk memperjelas, Akashi melepas ciuman-berganti menggigit pangkal hidungnya. Kuroko mendesis.

Akashi mengangkat wajah, bibirnya menggores seringai.

Kedua tangan Kuroko masih dalam belenggu Akashi. Ia ingin kabur, tapi bokong Akashi sudah mendarat diatas pinggulnya.

Sungguhan Kuroko Tetsuya takut sekarang. Sekalinya Akashi memasang senyum, tidak pernah selicik ini.

Mulut Akashi menerkam lehernya. Kuroko memekik pelan. Bibir Akashi ditempelkan ke lehernya, dilanjutkan dengan hisapan, lalu menggigit hingga terpaksa dirinya mendesah, tiada unsur kesengajaan. "A-Akashi-kun...?"

Yang menikmati tidak menjawab. Kuroko menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mencengkram rambut merah Akashi, ingin menjauhkan kepala itu untuk sementara. Tapi Akashi tidak berhenti, ia lanjut hingga ke dada Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun, bajuku jangan ditarik begitu, nanti rusak-"

Boro ditarik, Akashi langsung merobek kancing kemeja Kuroko menggunakan kedua tangan, tanpa menjeda tarian lidahnya.

Kuroko melenguh, lubang pusarnya dihisap kuat. Menahan geli, juga malu.

Akashi berpindah ke puting kiri, salah satu tangannya memilin yang kanan. Kuroko memekik keras, tangannya mencengkram lengan kanan Akashi.

Ayunan tangan Akashi membalas dengan membanting telapak tangan nakal Kuroko ke sandaran sofa, dan mulutnya berganti untuk menghisap yang kanan. Kuroko menggeliat, menggesek perutnya ke dada Akashi tanpa sadar.

Merasa digoda, Akashi terpancing. Ia menatap si penerima dibawahnya sambil tersenyum, "Tetsuya kuat, kan?"

Kuroko memburu nafas, menatap Akashi setengah terpejam. "Apa... maksudnya?" kalau diterka, seharusnya Akashi tak perlu bertanya. Sebab meski pun Kuroko protes, argumennya takkan diterima.

"Kita belum masuk ronde. Mungkin film kita bisa lebih dari satu jam. Atau durasinya satu hari, ya?"

Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil, "Akashi-kun... keterlaluan."

.

.

.

Dua jari dirapatkan, lalu diarahkan menuju tangga. Sejumlah pria berseragam hitam berlari menjejaki anak tangga. Dua diantaranya merayap di dinding. Masing-masing bersiaga dengan senjata api berlaras panjang di kedua tangan.

Pria bersurai kuning melangkah congkak, tangannya merebut sebuah senjata dari salah seorang pria berseragam hitam. Kemudian ia tersenyum mengikuti bawahannya menaiki tangga.

.

.

.

Kuroko membuka kulkas, mengeluarkan dua buah tofu dan memotong dadu. Kemudian membuka kulkas lagi, berharap masih ada sisa bumbu dapur dari tempo waktu lalu. Sedikit jahe, lengkuas, tapi tak ada sere. Merasa kurang lengkap, Kuroko mencubit dagu. Ia meraih stoples garam, lalu membuka tutupnya. Kosong.

"Akashi-kun, sepertinya aku harus belanja."

"Pakai bahan yang ada dulu saja," sahut Akashi dari ruang tengah.

"Kamu tidak punya bahan apa pun." jawab Kuroko, meraih tutup panci untuk menutup potongan tofunya.

Kuroko menarik sebuah jaket bertudung dari gantungan lemari. Ia melintasi Akashi di ruang tengah, dan tangannya keburu ditarik. Akashi mengecup bibirnya singkat, "Ingat kodenya, kan?"

"Iya, empat-satu-lima, kan?"

Kuroko langsung membuka pintu untuk keluar kamar, menjejaki lorong ruangan yang tergolong sepi. Namun Kuroko tidak merasa takut, sebab hatinya bahagia hari ini. Ia menemukan banyak sisi Akashi Seijuurou yang tak pernah diketahuinya sebelum ini. Seperti keganasannya, kelemahannya-diranjang tentunya, dan hal lainnya. Siang ini, ia ingin membuatkan makanan kesukaan lelaki itu, sup tofu.

'Grep'

Mulutnya didekap. Tangan kekar bersarung tangan hitam menekan wajahnya, dipaksa bersandar ke dada bidang pria berseragam hitam. Kuroko ingin berontak, tapi tenaganya tak sebanding. Ia baru sadar bahwa tikungan-hingga sepanjang lorong apartmen sudah dihinggapi polisi.

Seorang pria berseragam yang lain menatapnya tajam, "Apa kalian punya kode khusus? Seperti isyarat mengetuk pintu, misalnya?"

Kuroko tak memiliki waktu untuk gemetar. Ia ingin menggeleng, tapi juga tak ingin para polisi mengepung Akashi sendirian dikamar. Dalam takut Kuroko bimbang. Dan ia memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat tangan, lalu mengetuk dinding. Empat kali, lalu jeda. Satu kali, jeda. Dan ketukan terakhir empat kali ketukan.

Salah seorang diantara mereka memberi sinyal, sejumlah pria bersenjata lengkap melangkah cepat-tanpa suara kearah kamarnya. Kuroko memberontak, ingin menghentikan. Mulutnya tak bisa berteriak, hanya bersuara tanpa lafal.

Akashi-kun akan dibunuh, frasa itu lah yang berputar di kepalanya.

Seorang pria mengetuk pintu sesuai dengan intruksinya. Dari jauh Kuroko masih berusaha berontak. Si pria kemudian membuka pintu-sambil menodongkan senjata, lalu menutupnya.

"Aka-hmph!"

Lalu terdengar bunyi dengung nyaring.

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko lepas dari belenggu, tapi keburu ditahan lagi.

Dua orang yang berjaga dibalik dinding refleks mendorong pintu. Lalu dari dalam ruangan terdengar sejumlah bunyi letusan ditembakkan. Kuroko semakin memberontak, kali ini dua polisi menahannya.

Akashi-kun dalam bahaya.

Seorang pria berseragam hitam muncul dari balik pintu yang tidak tertutup-lalu kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh. Setiap mata yang melihat tercengang, pun Kuroko. Para polisi bersiaga dengan perlengkapan masing-masing, lalu mendekat kearah kamar.

Pertahanan polisinya melemah, Kuroko menyikut perut si pria dan bergegas lari kearah kamar. Ingin bertemu Akashi Seijuurou. Ingin berjuang bersamanya.

Para polisi mendobrak masuk, melancarkan berbagai tembakan. Kuroko bisa melihat Akashi beratraksi didalam. Ia sedang bergantung di langit-langit sambil menembaki kepala setiap polisi yang masuk. Kuroko ragu untuk ikut kedalam.

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa mata Akashi menyorotnya tajam. Atau lebih tepatnya, menyorot kearahnya-Kuroko dipaksa membatu ketika selaras pistol menempel di tulang oksipitalnya.

"Kodenya salah ya, nak." ujar si pria dengan suara berat.

Kuroko gemetar. Matanya beralih menatap sejumlah mayat bergelimpangan di sepanjang lantai kamarnya. Sekarang ia membayangkan dirinya bergabung disana. Diantara tumpukan jasad berlumur cairan merah segar.

Melihat atasannya bergerak, para polisi yang lain menghentikan gerakan, bersiaga disisi sang pria bersurai kuning sambil mengarahkan senjata. Akashi melangkahi jejeran mayat dan keluar dari ruangan.

"A-Akashi-kun...?" Kuroko membelakak ketika Akashi Seijuurou mengangkat Revolver kearahnya.

"Tak kusangka kau tinggal dengan bocah, Akashi." sahut pria bersurai kuning ringan. "Ah, maaf. Lama tak jumpa."

Akashi tidak menjawab. Ia masih belum berhenti melangkah dengan sebuah senjata api yang mengarah lurus kearah wajah si penantang. Kuroko merasa laras pistol semakin ditekan ke tulang belakang tekngkoraknya.

"Aku tak segan untuk meledakkan kepalanya kalau kau tetap mengancamku, Akashi. Lihatlah sekelilingmu."

"Tetsuya, tutup mata."

Menurut saja, Kuroko memejamkan mata. Ia takut, juga cemas. Ia bukan takut mati, tapi takut karena Akashi akan terluka. Dilihat dari mana pun, jumlah polisi ini akan menghabiskan Akashi Seijuurou cepat atau lambat. Sehebat apa pun Akashi sebagai pembunuh, tidak mungkin menang jika jumlah lawannya terlalu banyak.

Kemudian terdengar baku tembak. Tekanan pistol terlepas dari kepalanya, berganti menjadi suara yang memekakkan telinga. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya didekap-diikuti suara nyaring yang menembus sesuatu. Begitu dekat, hingga Kuroko bisa mendengar rintihan Akashi.

Akashi menyembunyikan Kuroko dibalik jubah sembari menembak cepat kawanan polisi. Berlari kearah jendela di sebelah kanan ruangan, mendobraknya-tanpa peduli ada di lantai berapa mereka sekarang.

"Ah!"

Kuroko melihat Akashi menahan luka. Baru saja punggungnya tertembak ketika mereka melayang sebelum ditarik gravitasi.

Akashi mengganti posisi, menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tumpuan agar Kuroko mendarat diatasnya. Kuroko tahu Akashi menahan ringisannya ketika ia berusaha berdiri dan menarik tangannya menuju basement. Saat sadar, sejumlah polisi berusaha mengepung.

Akashi dan Kuroko berlari hingga sudut basement, menyisakan dua mobil yang terparkir di lantai paling dasar. Akashi mengarahkan revolver ke tangki bensin salah satu mobil, membakar para polisi yang berdatangan kearahnya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Akashi menarik Kuroko untuk berlari dan melompat dari sumber ledakan. Manik heteronya mengedar pandang, lalu menemukan celah untuk kabur. Sebuah lubang-yang sesungguhnya digunakan untuk menyedot kotoran toilet-ditutup oleh besi berbentuk lingkaran. "Tetsuya, larilah."

Kuroko menggeleng cepat.

"Masuk kedalam sini, ikuti alur selokannya. Tenang saja, ini cetek. Memang sedikit kotor, tapi bertahanlah."

Sekarang Kuroko mulai berpikir negatif. "Tidak, aku tetap disini, bersama Akashi-kun!"

"Tetsuya!"

Akashi baru pertama kali membentaknya, namun tak membuat Kuroko gentar. "Tidak, tidak!"

Akashi mencengkram bahu Kuroko, menatapnya dalam isyarat yang tak mampu diartikan. "Dengar, Tetsuya, disini berbahaya. Aku baik-baik saja, aku bisa bertempur. Aku pembunuh profesional, aku bisa menanganinya. Percayalah, semua akan baik-baik saja." kalimat itu terdengar tegas, tapi tidak tenang seperti biasanya.

Derai air mata menembus pertahan Kuroko. Pengusiran Akashi selalu menyakiti hatinya, tapi yang satu ini tidak terasa sakit-meski begitu, Kuroko tidak menemukan alasan mengapa ia menangis. Otaknya berproses sangat lamban. Kuroko menggeleng berkali-kali, "Tidak, tidak Akashi-kun, aku tidak mau... tidak mau..."

Akashi mengangkat penutup besi selokan, lalu menggiring Kuroko kedalamnya. "Diam dan masuklah!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Aku akan tetap bersama Akashi-kun..." tubuh ringkihnya menahan gerakan Akashi yang memaksanya jeblos kedalam.

Derap langkah mengisi ruang basement yang baru saja dikejutkan oleh bunyi ledakan salah satu kendaraan entah milik siapa. Akashi langsung mendorong Kuroko ke dalam lubang selokan, dan Kuroko langsung berpegangan pada besi tangga. Ia masih menangis sambil terus menolak titah Akashi.

"Tetsuya, kau hanya akan mengganggu. Aku akan menyusul, percayalah!"

"Tidak, tidak!"

"Tetsuya, dengar," Akashi mencengkram jari Kuroko, berusaha melepasnya dari genggaman besi. "Aku akan segera menyusulmu. Mari kita bertemu di rumah Kagetora, oke? Pergi sekarang."

"Tidak mau, Akashi-kun! Aku akan tetap bersamamu-" Kuroko tidak menyeka air mata, ekspresinya mengeras, "sampai akhir, Akashi-kun!"

Ya, itu benar. Bersama Akashi-kun sampai akhir.

Akashi terdiam sejenak. Ia meraih besi melingkar, lalu menatap Kuroko lembut. "Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya. Tunggulah aku dengan sabar."

Kuroko menangis sejadinya. "Aku juga... aku juga cinta Akashi-kun..."

Seolah dunia menurut untuk menjeda waktu sejenak. Akashi mematri senyum lembut yang tak pernah ia sunggingkan sebelumnya. Tatapannya begitu teduh, dan Kuroko tahu semua itu mengisyaratkan luka. "Aku baik-baik saja, jadi pergilah."

Kuroko mengangkat satu tangannya, menarik sebuah cincin yang mengisi jari manis di tangan kirinya. Cincin kawat buatan Akashi yang diberikan padanya ketika bekerja. Kuroko menyodorkannya, "Kembalikan ini padaku, Akashi-kun..."

Akashi menerimanya. Ia menyakukan benda tersebut kebalik jubahnya, lalu menutup lubang selokan. "Aku janji."

'Dor!'

"Akh!" Akashi memekik. Kali ini peluru menembus pinggangnya.

"Sudahlah tumbang saja, aku bahkan bisa menghitung berapa banyak peluru yang bersarang di tubuhmu hanya dengan mencium bau busuk darahmu, Akashi."

Akashi berlari menuju sudut basement-sebab tak ada jalan keluar. Buntu. Dan dua buah peluru menembus kedua betisnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau masih bisa hidup."

Lelaki bersurai kuning menembus kobaran api, menampakkan diri seraya menodongkan AK-47 kearahnya. Akashi mengganti posisinya menjadi telentang, agar bisa bertatap mata dengan malaikat mautnya. "Kotarou..."

"Aku hampir ketawa saat tahu bocah itu dipelihara olehmu tahu, hahaha," pria bersurai kuning yang dipanggil Kotarou menutup mulutnya, "ups, aku ketawa."

Hayama Kotarou menodongkan senjata kearah Akashi yang tak lagi berdaya. Keduanya sama-sama mengulas senyum.

"Dasar bodoh, kau mengulang tragedi yang sama lagi, Akashi."

"Diam kau, bukan urusanmu." jawab Akashi, menggores senyum tipis.

"Tapi bedanya, kau takkan lolos kali ini. Selamat tinggal."

Akashi merogoh saku dalam jubah, lalu menyerahkannya kearah Kotarou. "Ini... dari Tetsuya..."

Hayama Kotarou mengerutkan dahi, lalu menerimanya. Sebuah cincin.

"I-ini-" lalu sebuah ledakan memaksanya terkejut. "Sialan kau!" bunyi berikutnya menuju kearah mereka. Langit-langit basement runtuh. Api ledakan menjalar ke salah satu mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari keduanya. Kemudian, menimbulkan getaran berfrekuensi tinggi, dan intensitas gelombang bunyi yang memekakkan telinga.

.

.

.

Kakinya dipenuhi lumpur, kedua tangannya digunakan untuk menahan tudung jaket. Kuroko Tetsuya menundukkan kepala, bersembunyi dari para polisi yang sibuk berlalu lalang di garis kuning.

Bunyi ledakan bersama gerombolan tentara yang mengarah ke basement dihiraukannya. Kuroko masih belum menghentikan tangisannya, dan malu untuk mengangkat wajah. Ia berpikir untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang apa pun yang terjadi.

"Hei anak kecil, jangan dekat-dekat!"

Hari itu jalan raya ditutup oleh _police_ _line_, deretan mobil pemadam kebakaran terparkir dipinggir jalan. Sejumlah petugas ambulance bolak-balik melintasi Kuroko yang masih berjalan lurus untuk segera keluar dari kawasan kuasa polisi. Matanya mengekor kearah mobil-mobil milik angkatan darat negara.

Detik itu Kuroko Tetsuya sadar. Bersama Akashi-kun, berarti berani menanggung resiko akan dimusuhi negara-mungkin juga dunia. Tapi ia tak merasa hal itu menjadi masalah.

Kuroko menembus _police line_ tanpa memedulikan sejumlah petugas yang memarahinya. Ia berbelok ke gang kecil dan berjalan cepat. Sebuah keran disamping dinding sebuah rumah menjadi tujuannya. Kuroko membersihkan kaki dan tangannya, sekaligus mencuci muka. Ia mengusap ujung tudung yang ikut ternoda karena debu kolong jalanan di tangannya.

Ia tak tahu lagi. Tujuan hidupnya sudah sirna. Kuroko Tetsuya tak memilki apa pun lagi. Tak ada yang tersisa, satu pun.

Ia menyesal karena sudah meninggalkan Akashi Seijuurou disana.

.

.

.

Kepalanya dililit kain perban hingga menutupi salah satu matanya. Sebuah kain kasa tertempel di pipinya yang menyisakan memar biru. Aida Kagetora menyambut Kuroko Tetsuya dalam kedai sederhananya-yang sengaja ditutup karena keadaan pemilik mau pun isi kedainya sama-sama kacau. Bangku dan meja tidak tertata, melainkan ditempatkan terbalik tak beraturan. Kaca jendelanya pecah. Rasanya Kuroko tahu penyebabnya. Ya, terlalu banyak yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Terlalu banyak kehilangan yang dirasakannya.

"Aku tidak tahu..."

Kuroko menunduk. Bukan sembunyi, tapi berniat lari dari fakta yang akan diungkapkan.

"Ini pilihannya. Dan jujur saja, aku juga turut sedih. Aku masih membutuhkannya, dan menganggapnya seperti anakku sendiri. Tapi tak kusangka akan berakhir seperti ini..."

Kuroko menahan nafas. Tidak berani menatap, karena akhirnya ia harus menyembunyikan luka yang memaksa derai matanya keluar.

"Dengar, Kuroko-kun. Ini permintaan Akashi padaku. Aku akan menjadi bank untukmu, menyimpan uangmu. Jika kau membutuhkannya, kau hanya perlu datang padaku."

Kuroko menggertakkan gigi, tangannya mengepal erat. Bukan ini yang ingin ia dengar.

"Tapi karena kau masih kecil, aku akan membatasi nominalnya. Tidak banyak, tapi cukup untuk uang saku. Datanglah sebulan sekali untuk mengambilnya..."

Ekor matanya melihat sejumlah uang-tidak terlalu banyak dibanding uang simpanannya-disodorkan kearahnya. Kuroko menghembuskan nafas berat, lalu meraih uang tersebut. Ia beranjak dari kursi tanpa perlu berpamit.

.

.

.

Biasanya juga Kuroko tidur sendiri, makan sendiri, menonton televisi sendiri. Tapi hari ini ia tidak kuat. Tidak mampu menahan rasa sepi untuk 'sendiri' kali ini. Setiap aktivitasnya mengingatkan pada seorang pemuda yang menyelamatkannya dari ambang kematian.

Ketika keluarganya dibunuh, Akashi menampungnya.

Akashi mengajarinya menggunakan senjata, membawanya bekerja, menjadikannya partner meski dirinya tak berguna, menuruti kemauannya, menolongnya ketika dirinya sudah putus asa, dan menyelamatkannya lagi.

Dan hari-hari terasa hampa tanpa kehadirannya.

Kuroko menatap kolam renang dari balkon. Banyak jeritan dan tawa yang membahana dibawah sana, tapi Kuroko tak merasakan apa pun. Kosong.

Kuroko kembali ke sofa, menyalakan LCD televisi, tapi ia tetap tidak menemukan channel yang menarik. Matanya perih memaksakan diri menonton berita.

Sup tofu yang dibawakan _bell boy_ terasa hambar. Padahal publik bilang, masakan hotel bintang lima ini tiada tandingnya.

Kuroko Tetsuya tidak mengerti apa alasannya bertahan. Sebenarnya, untuk apa lagi ia hidup?

.

.

.

"Kamu tahu kan, Kuroko-kun. Sebagai pengasuh murid, aku tidak bisa membiarkan anak-anakku dibebani masalah yang membuatnya menderita. Tentu saja aku akan menerimamu lagi di Teiko ini, mengingat kamu sering bolos tempo waktu lalu dan sebenarnya kamu sudah dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Untuk itu, aku ingin mendengar alasanmu..."

Tujuan selanjutnya adalah sebuah sekolah menengah atas 'Teiko high' yang terletak cukup jauh dari tempatnya tinggal. Tempat tinggal? Kuroko tak yakin masih memilikinya.

Wanita berambut pirang mengetuk jari diatas meja, menunggu jawaban Kuroko. Yang ditanya menunduk, menimbang-nimbang respon yang tepat. "Aku... kecelakaan."

Alexandra Garcia menghela nafas. "Dan kamu tahu bahwa gurumu ini tahu kau berbohong, kan?"

Kuroko mengalih pandang. Alex benar, bohong tidak menciptakan solusi. Untuk apa pula ia menipu? Takkan ada yang marah, takkan ada lagi yang peduli. "Keluargaku tewas dibantai kawanan penjahat, dan aku tinggal dengan pembunuh paling hebat di kota."

Atmosfir Alex berubah. Sang guru mengangkat telapak tangan untuk menyentuh punggung Kuroko, lalu mengusapnya. "Kenapa kau tidak langsung lapor kesini? Aku turut berduka..."

Kuroko menatap gurunya, lalu mengulas senyum tipis. "Aku baik-baik saja. Jadi, bolehkah aku melanjutkan sekolah? Tak apa meski harus mengulang."

.

.

.

Asrama Teiko memiliki fasilitas yang lengkap. Bisa memasak sendiri sesuka hati, internet gratis, lapangan _indoor_, taman, hampir semua spot dimiliki Teiko High-mantan sekolahnya sebelum Kuroko Tetsuya memutuskan untuk berhenti karena tak ingin luka memar di sekujur tubuhnya dilihat orang lain.

Sudah seminggu sejak hari itu, tak satu pun sesuatu bisa merubah suasana hatinya. Ia mendapatkan beberapa teman baru, tapi tetap tidak mampu menyembuhkan luka hatinya. Setiap hari diajak bermain basket oleh empat orang yang cukup terkenal di klub atletik, tapi tidak memberikan kesan lebih untuknya.

Hari-hari tanpa Akashi Seijuurou membuatnya frustasi. Ia pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mencari buku yang bertemakan bunuh diri, atau kurang lebih buku yang membahas cara-cara membunuh hati tanpa perlu merasa terluka lagi.

Di taman terdapat sebuah lapangan basket yang biasa digunakan keempat kawannya. Mereka tidak lagi memakai lapangan indoor setelah Kuroko menolak ajakan mereka. Sebab Kuroko lebih suka berada diluar ruangan, menghirup udara yang terkesan mati.

Berada dalam ruangan mengingatkannya pada masa lalu. Kenangan buruk dikurung orang tua, dikurung Akashi-dengan modus melindunginya (dan memang benar), atau mengurung diri karena ingin kabur dari teritorial Akashi. Dunia didalam ruangan, Kuroko tak bisa lagi menikmatinya.

Tapi ia juga tidak menikmati dunia luar.

Memikirkan Akashi terus menerus adalah rindu yang menikam hati. Kuroko yakin Akashi takkan melupakannya. Sebab meski berbeda kepala, mereka memiliki kenangan yang sama. Sejauh mana pun Akashi pergi dari bumi, tak satu pun ingatan tentangnya akan sirna, pun Kuroko disini.

Sebungkus makanan ringan disodorkan kearahnya. Lelaki jangkung bertubuh besar ikut duduk disebelahnya.

Kuroko mengulas senyum, akan menolak lagi.

"Ini namanya maiubou, rasa baru. Kuro-chin boleh mencobanya. Enak."

Murasakibara Atsushi tidak pernah menawarkan sambil bicara. Sejak kemarin ia hanya menyodorkan, lalu menarik kembali setelah Kuroko tolak.

"Eeh? Murasakibaracchi curang! Tadi aku minta tidak boleh!"

Kuroko terpaksa menoleh, melihat lelaki beralis lentik berjalan cepat kearahnya. Bibirnya mengerucut, ekspresinya mengeras. Ia sama sekali tidak terlihat galak, tapi mungkin marah.

"Tidak... Kise-chin tidak akan kuberi..."

"Hidoi-ssu!"

Kemudian sesuatu menabrak keras kepala Kise Ryouta dari belakang. Lelaki beralis lentik itu tumbang di hadapannya. Sekilas Kuroko bisa melihat lelaki itu menangis.

"Sialan kau Kise! Kita sedang _one on one_ dan kau malah pergi seenak jidat!"

Yang satu berkulit gelap ini tidak seberisik Kise Ryouta, tapi cukup bersahabat. Pertengkaran mereka berdua menjadi hiburannya di Teiko. Kadang yang bersurai biru tua ini mengerjai Kise, kadang juga Kise yang ceroboh sehingga patut jadi bahan _bully_.

"Tetsu kau juga jangan bengong saja! Ayo ikut main!"

Meski terus ditolak, Aomine Daiki tak pernah berhenti mengajaknya. Terkadang lelaki itu memujinya, kadang juga memberinya pelajaran-yang menurut Kuroko tidak perlu disampaikan. Seperti menjelaskan bagaimana air dalam bak mandi bisa terkuras, salah satu contohnya.

Yang satu lagi pria jangkung terkesan mistis. Memercayai ramalan bintang dan membawa benda aneh setiap harinya. Hari ini ia membawa spray pembasmi nyamuk dan menjelaskan wacana bertema sama setiap pagi. Hari ini cancer di urutan sekian, benda itu adalah _lucky item_nya, juga menginformasikan keberuntungan dan kesialan setiap zodiak mereka.

"Kise, menurut Oha Asa ini hari kesialanmu. Kalau kau membawa benda keberuntungan berupa sarung tangan bayi, kau bisa terhindar dari malapetaka."

Kise yang tergeletak diatas rumput masih menangis bombay. "Tidak perlu Midorimacchi, aku sedang sial sekarang-ssu..."

Namanya adalah Midorima Shintarou. Meski kelihatannya cuek dan sulit mengakui sesuatu, Kuroko merasa lelaki jangkung itu tidak seburuk yang kebanyakan orang pikirkan.

Singkat kata, ia berada di lingkungan yang berisik. Orang-orang aneh dengan berbagai macam tipe. Sekumpulan pria yang mendominasi klub atlet di Teikou High. Dan Kuroko masih belum menemukan apa alasan mereka merekrutnya menjadi kawan. Dengan seluruh keterbatasan dan kekurangannya dalam banyak hal, Kuroko tak merasa perlu diterima—cukup Akashi yang menerimanya.

"Oke three on two!"

"Aku mau setim dengan Kurokocchi!"

"Aku setim dengan Tetsu."

"Eh...? Kuro-chin akan setim denganku, kan?"

"Kenapa kalian memperebutkan Kuroko? Dia akan kebingungan untuk menentukannya. Bukannya aku khawatir, nanodayo."

Kuroko mengulas senyum tipis, tidak dipaksa juga tidak direncana. Mereka berempat selalu memaksanya ikut bermain, seolah ingin mengeluarkannya dari ketakutan masa lalu. Seolah ingin menunjukkan padanya keindahan dunia bersama basket.

Kuroko berhenti melangkah, menatap keempat punggung kawannya. Mereka begitu menginspirasi. Memiliki semangat dan motivasi tinggi, serta tujuan hidup yang terencana.

Kuroko membuka mulut, refleks menggumam. "Kupikir... aku akan baik-baik saja, Akashi-kun..."

Ya, ia akan baik-baik saja. Kuroko Tetsuya akan menapaki jalan baru bersama keempat kawan barunya. Menempuh masa depan dengan tujuan yang sama.

"Pergilah..."

Kuroko membelakkan mata. Lantunan suara arogan khas yang selalu didengarnya tempo waktu lalu. Intonasi sombong yang dirindukannya, dan selalu terngiang di benaknya. Kuroko mengedar pandang, dan berbalik.

Seorang pria tidak jangkung, bersurai merah, kedua manik merah menatap kearahnya. Begitu teduh, sampai Kuroko tak bisa bergerak.

Langkah itu mengunci gerakannya. Nafas Kuroko tercekat seolah tubuhnya menolak untuk menuruti perintah. Pria yang namanya selalu terselip dalam kalimatnya sebelum tidur, nama yang selalu terucap setiap ia terbangun di pagi harinya.

"A-Akashi-kun..." Kuroko Tetsuya memaksa tubuhnya bergerak, air mata menembus bendungan di pelupuk mata.

"Pergilah sejauh yang kau mampu, Tetsuya. Karena-"

Kalimat itu belum selesai diucapkan, Kuroko bergegas mendekapnya. Mencengkram punggung si pria sambil meluapkan seluruh emosi di dada bidang Akashi. Kuroko Tetsuya melepas belenggu rindu, mencabut ratusan pisau yang menikam hati.

Pria bersurai merah mengangkat telapak tangan untuk menyentuh kepala Kuroko, dan mengusapnya. "Karena aku akan menemukanmu. Lagi, dan lagi."

Kuroko menenggelamkan wajahnya, menekan dada Akashi lebih dalam. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia menyembunyikan tangis didalam sana. Jarinya mengoyak punggung Akashi sebagai pelampias amarah, tidak peduli pada si pemilik tubuh yang merintih pelan. Kulit jarinya bisa meraba lekukan kain yang melilit dibalik kaus Akashi. Seperti kain penutup luka, tapi Kuroko tak peduli.

"Akashi-kun... _baka_..."

"Tetsuya lebih bodoh. Aku kan sudah bilang dirumah Kagetora, tapi kau malah keluyuran kemana-mana. Aku kan sudah bilang jangan keluar jauh-jauh."

Kuroko menangis sejadinya. Kali ini ia tidak menyembunyikan. Ditatapnya Akashi sambil tersenyum lebar. Ingin percaya bahwa dirinya tidak bermimpi. Marahlah, ejeklah, hinalah dirinya semau Akashi. Hari ini khusus, spesial untuknya. Kuroko tidak akan marah, sungguh.

"_Okaerinasai_... Akashi-kun..." terselip sesengguk dalam kalimatnya.

Akashi berdeham ringan. Ia menundukkan kepala, lalu meraih dagu Kuroko lembut. "_Tadaima_, Tetsuya." dan mengecup bibir Kuroko singkat.

Kuroko tak peduli lagi pada kenyataan bahwa dirinya berada di tempat umum, atau orang-orang akan melihat. Ia berjinjit untuk melanjutkan aktivitas yang terhenti. Untuk sekali ini, biarlah dirinya yang membuat malu. Yang memuaskan Akashi. Yang membahagiakan Akashi.

Kuroko Tetsuya berniat membayar seluruh hutangnya pada Akashi Seijuurou mulai detik ini.

_Jadi Akashi-kun, katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan. Aku bahkan rela jadi pincang sekarang_.

Ciuman itu tidak kasar, lembut karena Kuroko yang mendominasi. Serampangan dan tidak karuan karena Akashi hanya mengikuti alur. Tapi tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan Kuroko selain waktu ini. Persetan dengan tatapan orang-orang, biarlah mereka jadi saksi atas rindu mereka.

.

Pada akhirnya-atau lagi-lagi, mereka bertanding _two on two_.

.

.

.

**-FIN-**

**Akhirnya selesai juga ini fic XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Banyak terjadi saat proses fic ini. Dipotong dua kali ujian, jadi agak lama juga heuh. Tapi untung aja selesai tepat waktunya/? **

**Déjà vu semua chapter judulnya dari L semua XDD /gapenting**

**Btw saya agak bingung juga liat respon. Perasaan saya gaada kepikiran Kise untuk 'si pria bersurai kuning' tapi kok para pembaca ngerasa gitu ya? Saya perjelas juga dengan dia manggil Reo-nee di chapter sekian itu… sama halnya dengan pria bersurai kelabu, saya gak terpikirkan sedikit pun mau masukin mas haizaki disini, tapi itu Mayuzumi btw '-')/ lain kali saya perjelas dengan detail yang baik deh, map yaakkkkk**

**Terimakasih untuk : TanakaIchira, , ****DyoKyung-Stoick****, ****Vanilla Lollipop Candy****, May Angelf, ****Ryuusuke583****, Freyja Lawliet, ****Yumi Murakami****, ****Nyenyee****, Fai-Chan, Manusia, kazuya, ****SasagiiRokusai****, ****Cloverren****, Aka to Kuro, ****Akari Kareina****, ****Couphie****, ****huangangelin****, ****Flow . L****, Eru Arasu, ****Choutoru****, Nia Hyuuga, ****Ichimaru Kyoshiro R, Nanako Anko, purikazu, ****Cherry Raven Fyan****, Gigids, Kuhaku, ****Akai Skyaru****, Guest, ****kufufufu-chan, fachan desu**.

**Ai Minkyoo Chan****, ****Akahasami-Chan****, Akashi Sorata, ****Angel Muaffi****, Hani Haniko19, Heika-zue, NowMe, Pudding Tubby, ****Renkou-Tachii****, ****ScarletSky041149****, , ****Sparkle Thanato****, ****Uchiharuno Sierra****, akatetsu, babyqo, ****crimxson****, ****macaroon waffle****, norfatimah96, unavailable, vichang, **** .dwi****. **

**Ayuni Yuukinojo****, ****BlueLight 'kun****, ****Kiria-Akai11****, Lee Kibum, ****Rizumu Hikari****, Yuu Rouka. **

**Dan semua silent readers**

**Terimakasih Atas review/fav/follow dan mengikuti sepanjang cerita ini, terimakasih :)))))**

**Salam hangat, **

**siucchi**


End file.
